That's a start
by SnixRegal
Summary: Despues de Breaking Glass (4x05) Como dijo, Emma no va a rendirse con Regina, queriendo ser realmente su amiga, lo que no podía adivinar era lo que eso desencadenaría para las dos.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí traigo un fic más para quien lo quiera leer jajaja Estaría ambientado justo despues del cap 4x05, el tan conocido "****_capitulo Swan Queen_****" :)**

**Se que para ser el primer capitulo no promete mucho, pero dadme una oportunidad xD estaba un poco descentrada, pero quería subir el primer capitulo antes de que emitieran el de OUAT mañana, o os rindais tan rapido con este fic, por favor jajajajaja.**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leerme y espero saber si os gusta o no ^_^!**

Regina quitó la tetera del fuego y se sirvió un poco en una taza, removiendo mientras añadía unas cucharadas de azúcar. Sopló y dio varios sorbitos tentativos con la cabeza puesta en otras cosas. Sidney la había traicionado, de entre todos él era quien siempre había estado a su servicio, aunque obligado nunca la había fallado, él siempre había sido su espejo, su informador, casi más su aliado que su sirviente. Y la había entregado a la Reina de las Nieves sin dudar, sin levantar una sola sospecha. Cuando lo atrapase, estar recluido en un espejo le parecería un paraíso en comparación con lo que pensaba hacerle. Además la Reina de las Nieves se había llevado su espejo, no tenía ni idea de para qué, pero había poderosos encantamientos de magia negra en ese espejo así que no podía quererlo para nada bueno.

Aparte estaba el tema de Marian, que seguía congelada. Su único enfrentamiento con la Reina de las Nieves no había salido bien, aunque quería pensar que era por que la había pillado por sorpresa, aun así no había conseguido su propósito y seguía sin tener ni idea de cómo descongelar a la mujer de su…de Robin Hood.

Y en otra parcela de sus pensamientos estaban las palabras de Emma diciéndola que todo lo que quería era ser su _amiga_, que no iba a rendirse con ella. Prácticamente le había dicho que la necesitaba, de alguna forma. Emma tenia a sus padres, y a Henry, pero eso no era suficiente, necesitaba alguien que la entendiese, alguien que supiese lo que era estar en su piel, básicamente alguien con quien no tuviese que ser una princesa o la Salvadora, si no tan solo Emma Swan con todos sus defectos y su pasado no muy de cuento de hadas, y parecía que esa persona era Regina. ¿Por qué sería que no podía seguir enfadada con Emma? Maldita fuese.

- - Buenos días.

Dijo alguien asomándose a la ventana de la cocina y haciendo a Regina dar un salto asustado. Como si su pensamiento la hubiese conjurado, Emma estaba apoyada en el alfeizar de su ventana abierta.

- - Señorita Swan, ¿qué hace en mi jardín?

- - La ultima vez volviste a llamarme Emma, lo prefiero.

Respondió Emma haciendo referencia a su último encuentro en la cripta de la morena. Regina dio otro sorbo a su té sin responder.

- - Solo pasaba por aquí ¿está Henry?

Siguió la rubia con un encogimiento de hombros.

- - Ha ido a ver a Archie. – Emma alzó las cejas. – A terapia no, ha ido a pasear a Pongo.

Aclaró Regina.

- - ¿Puedo pasar?

Preguntó Emma con descarado descaro, señalando al interior de la cocina.

- - Acabo de decirte que Henry no está.

Respondió Regina que no entendía la actitud de Emma.

- - Lo sé, vengo a hablar contigo. Preguntarte como estas.

- - ¿Y porque ibas a hacer eso?

Dijo la morena frunciendo un poco el ceño con confusión.

- - Bueno, después de lo que pasó con la Reina de los Lácteos y Sidney… es lo que hacen las amigas.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros mirando a Regina con expresión divertida.

- - Tú y yo no somos amigas.

- - La última vez acordamos que sí.

- - No fue eso exactamente lo que hablamos.

- - ¡Oh, vamos! Dijiste que no querías matarme, prácticamente ya somos uña y carne.

Regina no pudo evitar reírse un poquito, muy poquito, girando los ojos.

- - Acabo de hacer té.

Respondió al final haciendo un gesto con la mano para abrir la cerradura de la puerta sin tener que moverse de la cocina. Emma sonrió y desapareció de la ventana para aparecer momentos después en la cocina, cogiendo una taza y sirviéndose té con naturalidad, Regina no sabía si reír u ofenderse por ello.

- - ¿No has visto a Sidney desde lo del puente?

Pregunto la rubia buscando el azúcar, que estaba al lado de Regina. Se estiró para cogerlo.

- - Él se ha asegurado de que no sea así, el muy traidor…

Respondió la morena con una mueca de enfado digna de la Reina Malvada.

- - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo podría haberte ayudado.

Dijo Emma intentando que no sonase a reproche, Regina resopló.

- - ¿A matar a Marian?

- - No, a eso no, pero a lo otro si, cuando cambiaste de opinión.

- - No me habrías creído.

Ciertamente a la Salvadora le dolía esa desconfianza.

- - ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? Sé que tú ya no harías algo así.

- - ¿Cómo cuando te dije que no había matado a Archie?

Emma hizo una pequeña mueca de culpabilidad, el tema de Archie era una carga que arrastraba su relación con Regina, fuese cual fuese en ese punto concreto.

- - Aquella vez me equivoqué, no volveré a cometer ese error otra vez.

Respondió la rubia con una sinceridad que una vez más hizo imposible que Regina siguiese enfadada con ella.

- - Lo que yo haga es asunto mío, señorita Swan.

Cortó la morena haciendo que Emma girase los ojos molesta por el uso de su apellido.

- - Quería preguntarte una cosa. – Dijo la rubia ignorando el último comentario de Regina. - ¿Sabes de algún buen apartamento por aquí? De cuando eras alcaldesa.

Preguntó empezando a beber su té.

- - No puedo creer que te hayas cansado ya de la alegre convivencia con tus padres y el bebé.

Respondió la morena riendo contra su taza.

- - Y Elsa. De verdad necesito un lugar para mí.

- - ¿Para tener intimidad con tu pirata?

Por algún motivo Emma ni siquiera había pensado en eso cuando le pregunto a Regina por los apartamentos, y que la morena lo preguntase le hizo sentir extrañamente incomoda sin saber porque.

- - Para tener intimidad conmigo misma.

Respondió, Regina alzó una ceja y Emma se sonrojo un poco.

- - Oh dios, no me refería a eso. Intimidad espiritual, espacio para mí, un sitio sin bebes.

Especifico la rubia escondiéndose detrás de otro sorbo de té.

- - Hay apartamentos en el centro, y en los límites de la ciudad hay algunas casas deshabitadas.

Dijo finalmente la morena riendo por la reacción de la otra mujer.

- - ¿Por qué creaste la ciudad con casas vacías si se suponía que nadie iba a encontrar esto jamás?

Pregunto Emma que hasta ese momento no se había parado a pensarlo. Regina se encogió de hombros.

- - Por credibilidad supongo. No lo sé, no era eso en lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento.

- - ¿Te apetece ayudarme a buscar casa?

Volvió a preguntar la rubia con una sonrisa que Regina respondió levantando las dos cejas con sarcasmo, Emma no podía estar hablando en serio.

- - Eres quien mejor se conoce la ciudad.

Argumentó la Salvadora con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros.

- - Creo que voy a rechazar tu oferta.

Respondió Regina con su tono irónico.

- - Piensa que Henry va a vivir allí una parte del tiempo ¿no quieres asegurarte de que es un buen lugar o algo así?

Bromeó Emma mirándola divertida, la morena entrecerró los ojos.

- - Búscate tú la casa. – Dijo tercamente. - y cuando lo hagas iré a darle el visto bueno.

Añadió después, pensando que eso no era ceder al chantaje de Emma Swan, que por algún extraño motivo parecía de verdad empeñada en ser su amiga con todas las actividades que ello conllevaba.

- - Estaba pensando que deberíamos volver a buscar a la Reina de las Nieves ¿tú qué opinas?

Dijo Emma dejando el tema del piso aparcado de momento.

- - Si, pensaba volver al bosque hoy, o mañana como muy tarde. No pienso dejar que la heladera del pueblo me venza.

Estuvo de acuerdo Regina moviendo el musculo de la mandíbula apretada, la búsqueda de esa mujer se había vuelto ya una cuestión personal, de orgullo propio y no iba a dejarlo correr.

- - ¿Y no pensabas llamarme? Regina, es peligroso. La última vez tuvimos que unirnos para vencer a ese monstruo de hielo.

La morena no dijo nada, no estaba dispuesta a hacer caso a una bronca de Emma Swan.

- - Hoy, o mañana, cuando vayas a ir, avísame. – Regina seguía sin decir nada. – Regina, lo digo enserio, no vas a ir sola. ¿Prefieres que me quede contigo todo el tiempo para asegurarme? Puedo ser muy persistente.

Regina resopló molesta y Emma supo que había conseguido lo que quería.

- - Está bien, te llamaré más tarde. Ahora vete, tú tienes una casa que buscar y yo una esposa que descongelar.

Dijo la morena aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo descongelar a Marian no quería seguir teniendo compañía.

- - Mi oferta de ayudarte con eso se mantiene.

Le recordó Emma, Regina asintió distraídamente, con impaciencia. La rubia se acabó el té y dejó la taza en el fregadero.

- - La próxima vez te invito yo a algo. – Rio ante la irritación de Regina por sus palabras, aunque tampoco se negó. – Estaré esperando tu llamada, y no pienses en buscarla sin que yo me entere, sabes que siempre te encuentro.

Volvió a reír y se despidió de la rubia con un gesto de la mano que Regina respondió con un gesto de cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí dejo el segundo capitulo antes de que el estreno de el de esta noche interfiera en lo que quiero hacer con este y me toque reescribirlo, a ver que os parece jajaja ;)**

**Ni siquiera me daba cuenta de que hacia eso de profundizar tanto en Regina jajaja enserio, pero tengo debilidad por esa mujer, no es muy difícil de adivinar no? xD Por supuesto con Emma hay donde rascar, me encanta su personaje, soy su fan! Intentare orientar el fic un poco más hacia las profundidades de Emma y no solo hacia las de Regina xP**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leer y espero que os guste ^_^!**

* * *

><p>Emma no sabía porque no le había contado a Regina lo que había visto en aquella cinta de video, nadie lo sabía todavía, aparte de Hook claro. No quería contárselo a sus padres, si lo que estaba sospechando era cierto, en algún momento esa mujer había sido su madre adoptiva, o al menos había vivido acogida por ella y la Salvadora no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Había seguido viendo cintas una vez el pirata se había ido y lo que había visto era una tranquila vida que podía considerarse casi familiar, había vivido con otros chicos y chicas, se había divertido con ellos y con la Reina de las Nieves, con <em>Sarah<em>, ella los había cuidado a todos, la había cuidado a ella. ¿Por qué no se acordaba de nada de eso? Era imposible que se hubiese olvidado de algo así, eso lo tenía claro, pero no entendía porque Sarah le había borrado los recuerdos, si es que había sido ella. Esas preguntas la acechaban, la tenían absorbida por completo, trataba de apartarlas de su cabeza manteniéndose ocupada, pero no podía estar con sus padres sin pensar en esa mujer, no podía estar con Hook sin notar en la mirada del pirata las preguntas, que no hacia porque ella así lo había pedido, no podía estar con Elsa sin que esa mujer acabase saliendo en la conversación, después de todo a la chica de hielo también le habían borrado los recuerdos. Incluso había llegado a pensar que Elsa podía ser hija de la Reina de las Nieves, pero eso era imposible, Elsa tenía a sus padres y su hermana. Entonces ¿por qué eran tan similares?

Y estaba Lily. Había estado acordándose mucho de ella esos días. Lily la mintió y Emma la apartó totalmente de su vida, se rindió con lo que podría haber sido una gran amistad. Su situación con Regina le había recordado a eso, la morena la había apartado de su vida, o al menos así lo había intentado, pero esta vez Emma no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, esta vez iba a luchar por esa amistad, por extraña y disfuncional que pudiese ser, iba a luchar por el final feliz de Regina, como había prometido. No recordaba cuando había luchado antes por alguien, normalmente solía darse la vuelta y marcharse, era su forma de actuar. Por vergonzoso que fuese pensarlo ahora, ni siquiera había luchado por Henry, le había entregado al nacer y cuando el chico la encontró tampoco lucho por él, estaba dispuesta a marcharse otra vez y dejarle allí con Regina, fue el propio Henry quien luchó por ella, gracias a dios. Por supuesto ahora no dejaría que nadie le apartase de ella, lucharía por él como una fiera sin dudarlo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que antes no lo había hecho realmente.

¿Cómo de diferentes habrían sido las cosas si hubiese perdonado a Lily? ¿Si hubiese permanecido con Sarah en vez de tener esa laguna en sus recuerdos? ¿Si hubiese luchado por Henry desde el principio? No habría pasado la mayor parte de su vida sola, o sintiéndose insuficiente.

Ahora todo eso daba igual, claro. Finalmente tenía un hogar y unos padres y a su hijo, aunque todo fuese una locura. Pero era mejor ser hija de un cuento de hadas que no tener a nadie ¿verdad?

- Swan, no te he visto en todo el día.

Dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos. Hook pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la besó en la mejilla con una sonrisa. Si, también tenía a Hook, aunque esa relación aun fuese tan nueva que seguía con dudas sobre ella.

- He ido a ver a Regina.

Respondió. No entendía porque cada vez que mencionaba a Regina, Hook hacia una mueca molesta.

- ¿Aun sigues persiguiéndola?

Preguntó caminando junto a ella con el brazo aun sobre sus hombros.

- Yo no la persigo, solo…me aseguro de que este bien.

- ¿Por tu sentido de culpabilidad?

- Porque me importa.

Respondió Emma mirándole con seriedad, como retándole a decir algo en contra. Elsa tenía razón cuando la dijo que uno no se daba por vencido con la gente que le importaba, y era una tontería seguir negando que a ella le importaba Regina, no tenía sentido seguir usando a Henry, o la culpabilidad o salvar Storybrooke como excusa. Le gustase o no a Hook.

- Bueno, y ahora que te has asegurado de que está bien ¿qué te apetece hacer?

Dijo el pirata queriendo dejar correr el tema de Regina. Se paró delante de Emma con una sonrisa, sujetándola la mano con la única que tenía él.

- No sé, pensaba ir a casa a preguntarle a Henry si le apetecía hacer algo. O enseñarle a Elsa más curiosidades del mundo sin magia.

Respondió ella con un despreocupado encogimiento de hombros, desde luego no había captado la indirecta del moreno de que quería hacer algo con ella.

- ¿Le has hablado a Elsa de lo que viste en la cinta?

Preguntó Hook volviendo a andar, de la mano de Emma, resignado a la ocupada agenda de la rubia.

- No, no lo sabe nadie. Aun ni siquiera sé exactamente lo que vi. Necesito algunas respuestas primero.

- Vas a buscar a esa mujer.

Adivinó el pirata sin mucho esfuerzo.

- Regina y yo volveremos a buscarla. Hoy, quizá mañana. Juntas tenemos más posibilidades.

Hook volvió a hacer una mueca cuando la reina entró otra vez en la conversación por más que él había intentado mantenerla fuera.

- Según he oído la última vez tuvisteis algunos problemas.

- Nos pilló desprevenidas después de ese monstruo de hielo, no volverá a pasar.

- Te acompaño.

Ni siquiera lo estaba pidiendo, acababa de apuntarse a la expedición sin preguntar.

- No voy sola, te he dicho que Regina y yo…

- No voy a dejarte vagar sola con ella por el bosque buscando a la Reina de las Nieves.

- ¡Oh, venga! Sabes que Regina nunca me haría nada. De hecho creo que es con quien más segura podría estar.

Hook levantó una ceja sorprendida.

- Trabajamos bien juntas.

Explicó Emma. Se habían parado y estaban uno frente a otro, prácticamente discutiendo sobre el rastreó de la señora de los helados.

- Y trabajareis bien juntas conmigo.

La rubia quería protestar, pero estaba intentando ser más amable con Hook y dejar de evitarle, si de verdad iban a intentar lo de tener una relación no podía estar siempre apartándole, así que asintió, cediendo a su compañía, aunque sabía que a Regina no iba a gustarla. Sería una excursión divertida, seguro.

.

.

.

Resultó una expedición más concurrida de lo esperado, porque Hook se lo había contado a Hood y por supuesto el ladrón también se había unido.

- ¿Has invitado a alguien más, señorita Swan?

Preguntó Regina molesta, evitando la cercanía de Hook y el contacto visual con Hood.

- Yo no he invitado a nadie.

Grunó en voz baja queriendo despellejar al pirata por ponerla las cosas aún más difíciles con Regina.

Aunque si Hook pretendía tener más atención de Emma llevando a Hood para tener la de Regina, se había equivocado por completo. La rubia iba demasiado distraída observando los intentos del ladrón por acercarse a la morena, dispuesta a intervenir si hacía falta al primer indicio de conversación dolorosa o no deseada, pero Regina se las apañaba muy bien por sí misma, caminando sin aparente dificultad a través de la nieve que había cubierto el bosque, convirtiéndolo completamente en territorio de la Reina de las Nieves.

- Regina, esperaba que pudiésemos hablar.

Dijo Robin con la ballesta en la mano preparada, aunque él parecía bastante distraído.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos cazando a una poderosa hechicera.

Respondió la morena sin siquiera mirarle. No estaba lista para esa conversación, no quería tenerla todavía, menos en mitad del bosque y con Emma y Hook como compañía. Así que casi se alegró del temblor que sacudió el suelo y los hizo tambalearse a los cuatro. Cayeron rodando cuesta abajo por un desnivel del bosque, golpeándose con poca elegancia. Emma consiguió agarrarse antes de caer a través de una grieta en la nieve, a Hood lo detuvo una piedra y Hook alcanzó a clavar su garfio en un árbol, pero Regina no tuvo tanta suerte y acabó al borde de la grieta. Sin pararse a pensarlo, la rubio corrió medio arrastras por la nieve para agarrarla antes de que siguiese cayendo, logró cogerla de la muñeca, pero no consiguió mantenerse a sí misma estable y cayó hacia delante con Regina. El golpe contra el suelo les cortó la respiración a las dos. Desde lo alto escuchaban los gritos de los dos hombres preguntándoles si estaban bien, a su lado Regina gruñó intentando incorporarse.

- ¡Bajaremos a por vosotras!

Gritó Hood desde arriba.

- ¡No! Perderíamos demasiado tiempo, nosotras buscaremos a esa mujer desde aquí.

Respondió rápidamente Regina poniéndose de pie con un siseó de dolor. Los dos hombres no parecían muy seguros de dejarlas allí, pero finalmente sus cabezas desaparecieron del borde de la grieta, aunque si Emma no se equivocaba tan solo se iban a buscar algún camino para reunirse con ellas. Regina la miró durante un rato, esperando a que se levantase, pero Emma solo se incorporó para sentarse en el suelo, así que la morena extendió una mano con un resoplido molesto.

- Vamos, no tenemos todo el día.

Dijo levantándola del suelo.

- ¿No podíamos volver a subir con magia?

Preguntó Emma mirando a su alrededor, habían caído a una zona más baja del bosque.

- Claro que sí, pero ¿de verdad quieres seguir la búsqueda con ellos?

Respondió Regina mirándola con una ceja levantada, la rubia no pudo evitar reír un poquito y echó a andar detrás de la reina.

.

.

.

- ¿Qué haremos cuando la encontremos?

Preguntó Emma después de un rato caminando detrás de Regina, que a pesar de su calzado parecía andar con más confianza que ella por el desconfiable suelo del bosque.

- Lo descubriremos cuando la encontremos.

Respondió la morena que no parecía ni remotamente cansada. Se hizo un silencio entre ellas, hasta que Emma sintió la necesidad de romperlo con un poco de sinceridad, incluso aunque pensara que Regina no lo merecía después de haberle ocultado lo de Sidney, pero se suponía que estaba construyendo una amistad con ella o algo así, ¿no?

- Yo…ella me conoce.

- Lo sé, vi la fotografía.

- No, quiero decir…de antes. Encontré una vieja cámara de video y entre los videos sale ella, Sar…la Reina de las Nieves. Estamos en una casa, con otros chicos.

Regina paró por fin y la miró con el ceño un poco fruncido por la confusión.

- ¿Vivías con ella?

- No lo sé, no lo recuerdo.

Respondió Emma dejando caer pesadamente los hombros, no quería seguir manteniendo esos pensamientos solo en su cabeza.

- Según los videos parece que sí. Pero si eso es así ¿qué quiere decir? ¿Qué quiere esa mujer de mí?

La morena la observaba con cierta curiosidad, y Emma casi temía que usara lo que acababa de contarla para atacarla con ello, pero no lo hizo.

- Cuando la encontremos la obligaremos a darnos algunas respuestas.

A la rubia le gusto el plural de la frase, el compañerismo implícito, seguramente de forma inintencionada. Se levantó un ligero viento que arrastraba copos de nieve, y Sarah Fisher apareció ante ellas con su blanco vestido.

- ¿Qué vais a obligarme a qué?

Preguntó la mujer mirándolas a ambas como si fuesen tan solo una mancha curiosa encontrada en su pared.

- Emma, pensaba que la próxima vez que nos encontrásemos vendrías sola.

Añadió la mujer sin darlas tiempo a responder, mirando a la sheriff.

- No eres tu quien pone las reglas.

Intervino Regina que no pensaba dejar que le mantuviesen fuera de la conversación.

- La última vez parecía que sí. - Rio la Reina de las Nieves para enfado de las otras dos mujeres.- Márchate, Emma y yo queremos estar a solas.

Agregó moviendo la mano como si quisiese echar a Regina mágicamente, pero Emma hablo antes de que pudiese terminar el movimiento.

- No. No hablare nada contigo si la haces daño. Si quieres hablar hablaremos, pero yo pongo las condiciones.

Sarah la miró sopesando por un momento las posibilidades y al final bajó la mano que iba a usar, entrelazándola con la otra.

- Descongelaras a Marian, y después hablaremos.

- Emma…

Empezó Regina apartando la mirada de la Reina de las Nieves por un momento para mirar a la rubia, pero Emma no la miraba a ella, tenía la vista clavada en su oponente, que le devolvía la resuelta mirada. Agitó la mano y una caja apareció en ella, con un distinguible brillo rojo. Sarah abrió la caja y sacó lo que sin duda era un corazón, el de Marian. Las otras dos mujeres se pusieron alerta, pero la Reina de las Nieves de limitó a mover la otra mano sobre el corazón, que brillo más fuerte por un momento antes de volver a la normalidad y meterlo otra vez en la caja que le lanzó a Regina con despreocupación.

- Ya está, devuélveselo y el hielo desaparecerá.

Regina tenía la boca entreabierta sin poder creerse que la reina rubia lo hubiese arreglado con esa facilidad. Sarah dio un paso hacia Emma.

- ¿Por qué me borraste los recuerdos?

Preguntó la rubia sin poder contenerse antes de que la Reina de las Nieves pudiese decir nada.

- Oh, mí querida Emma. No tuve más remedio. Tú no lo recuerdas, pero vivíamos juntas, antes. Éramos una familia. Pero tuve que marcharme, necesitaba encontrar al resto de mi familia. _Nuestra_ familia.

Emma frunció el ceño, notando por el rabillo del ojo como Regina se movía levemente más cerca de ella, en un inconsciente y mudo gesto de apoyo.

- Te borré los recuerdos a ti y al resto de los chicos. Pensaba volver a por ti, tú eras mi favorita, la única que de verdad sentía como mi hija. Eras especial.

- Pero me devolviste ¡Me enviaste de vuelta! Como tantos otros.

Acusó Emma con amargura, sin poder evitarlo, si esa mujer de verdad había significado algo para ella en algún momento de su vida desde luego la había fallado y abandonado como todos los demás, y ni siquiera le había dejado la libertad de recordarlo.

- Por eso te borré los recuerdos, para que no pensases que te había abandonado. Cuando cumpliese lo que tenía que hacer volvería a por ti y podríamos ser una familia para siempre. Aun podemos serlo.

Dijo Sarah extendiendo ambas manos hacia Emma en una muda petición de aceptación, pero la rubia dio un paso atrás, colocándose al lado de Regina.

- Ya tengo una familia. Tengo a mis padres, mis _auténticos_ padres, y tengo a mi hijo, y a mi… - Miró a Regina sin saber muy bien en que categoría meterla. – Regina.

La expresión de la Reina de las Nieves cambio por completo de súplica a fría piedra.

- Eso es fácil de arreglar.

Dijo con indiferencia, moviendo los dedos y asfixiando mágicamente a Regina como ya había hecho en otra ocasión.

- Para ¡Para! –Gritaba Emma mientras la morena trataba de respirar. – No conseguirás nada de mí matando a mi familia.

Gritó la Salvadora concentrándose para usar su magia contra la otra rubia, pero no hizo falta, porque la Reina de las Nieves soltó la pinza del cuello de Regina, que tosió recuperando aire.

- Esto no ha acabado.

Dijo Sarah suavemente, despidiéndose con una ligera inclinación de cabeza antes de desaparecer en un remolino de nieve. Emma se acercó a Regina para asegurarse de que estaba bien, cuando la morena pudo dejar de toser todo lo que fue capaz de decir fue:

- ¿Me has llamado familia?

- Bueno…eres la madre de Henry también, eso te convierte en familia, quieras o no.

Respondió Emma cogiendo la caja con el corazón de Marian que había caído al suelo.

- ¿Crees que de verdad ha deshecho el hechizo?

- Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo. - Dijo la morena sin hacer intención de coger la caja. - ¿A quien crees que fue a buscar cuando…?

- ¿Me abandono? - Completó Emma con indiferencia, Regina asintió. – Ni idea.

- ¿Y en esos videos no…?

- No.

Cortó Emma bruscamente haciendo que Regina se callase de golpe, para sorpresa de las dos, no era normal que la morena no respondiese, y menos cuando la hablaban en ese tono, pero lo que fuese era asunto de Emma y Regina no iba a meterse.

- No es que no quiera responderte, te enseñare los videos. Podemos hablar de esto todo lo que quieras. Pero no aquí, vayamos a cualquier otro sitio.

Añadió la rubia mirando el lugar donde había estado de pie la Reina de las Nieves, pensativa, casi nostálgica. Regina la miró en silencio un momento.

- ¿Te apetece un vaso de la mejor sidra de manzana que hayas probado?

Dijo al final, con un tono de formal educación en el que se adivinaba también cierto tono cercano.

- Si, totalmente. – Respondió Emma con una agradecida sonrisa.- ¿No deberíamos devolver primero esto a su dueña?

Añadió levantando la caja con el corazón.

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso. – Dijo Regina haciendo un gesto para que echaran a andar. – Aunque quizá deberíamos buscar primero a los dos hombres que has invitado a acompañarnos.

La morena sabia también que seguramente estarían buscándolas, por alguna parte.

- Le escribiré un mensaje a Hook. Aunque para cuando sepa como abrirlo a lo mejor ya han muerto de hambre buscándonos en el bosque.

Dijo Emma con aspecto cansado, todo lo que quería era salir de allí y sentarse en algún lugar caliente y sin nieve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Una vez más subo el capi antes de que estrenen el de OUAT jajaja no ha sido a propósito esta vez xD Iréis viendo que algunas cosas las iré cogiendo de la serie según las vayan mostrando y las encajare en el fic seguramente, si concuerda mas o menos con la idea general que tengo del fic xP!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leer y espero vuestras opiniones :)!**

* * *

><p>La caja con el corazón de Marian estaba en la mesita de enfrente del sofá mientras Emma y Regina veían los vídeos de la antigua cámara de la rubia en el salón de la ex alcaldesa con un vaso de sidra cada una.<p>

- Parecíais muy unidas.

Comento Regina con cautela viendo uno de los vídeos en los que Emma se había grabado cocinando con Sarah. La rubia actual asintió mirando el vídeo muy seria, había visto esas imágenes ya docenas de veces, forzando su cabeza a recordar sin conseguirlo, sin embargo cada vez que veía los vídeos notaba un sentimiento de familiaridad, como quien se encuentra con un viejo conocido del que ya se había olvidado.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Preguntó la morena apagando finalmente la televisión, por muy serena que pareciese Emma, la conocía demasiado bien como para descifrar correctamente su expresión. La rubia se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé. ¿Cómo se supone que debo interpretar esto? ¿Debo contárselo a mis padres? ¿O ir directamente a hablar con esa Reina de los helados? ¿O…?

Resopló con frustración dando otro sorbo a su sidra.

- Creo que si deberías contárselo a tus padres, si lo que ha dicho esa mujer es cierto podría intentar hacerles daño. Pero no, no creo que debas ir a hablar con ella, podría ser peligroso.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, Emma no pudo evitar sonreír. Por mucho que Regina aun negase su amistad se preocupaba por ella como venía haciendo desde hacía tiempo y no podía evitarlo. Extrañamente se sentía más cómoda hablando con Regina que con Hook, quizá porque la morena la comprendía mejor, o era más capaz de empatizar.

- Necesito saber porque estuve con ella, porque me adoptó. Y que quiere de mí ahora.

Respondió Emma mirando a Regina muy seria.

- ¿Seguro que solo es eso?

Respondió la morena devolviéndola la misma mirada, Emma se quedó en silencio un momento, pero esa mujer tenía la capacidad de sacarla la verdad, era capaz de conseguir que quisiese ser sincera sin ni siquiera hacer nada, quería hablarle con alguien y quería que ese alguien fuese Regina, ¿quién mejor para entenderla?

- Esa mujer…Sarah, hay algo en ella. Cada vez que veo estos videos siento como si me faltase una pieza, una importante, y ella tiene esa pieza. Hay algo familiar…

Casi se avergonzaba de admitir eso en voz alta, esa necesidad de familia incluso ahora que tenía a su familia de verdad. Pero por un tiempo Sarah había sido su familia, y debía ser bonito recordar sentirse querida con trece o catorce años, por más débil ese pensamiento que la hiciese sentir.

- Encontraremos las respuestas, pero no poniéndote en peligro. Además también parece querer algo de Elsa, deberías avisarle de que este alerta.

Emma contuvo la risa al venírsele a la mente la imagen de la Reina preocupándose por su pueblo, se preguntaba si la propia Regina será consciente del gran cambio que había dado.

- No vas a llevarte esos vídeos. – Añadió la morena, y antes de que Emma pudiese protestar, siguió hablando. – No vas a atormentarte viéndolos una y otra vez, cuando los necesites por algún motivo puedes venir y los veremos.

Dijo con firme decisión, desde luego eso si era más de reina, seguramente estaba poco acostumbrada a que la desobedecieran y Emma estuvo a punto de quejarse solo por llevarle la contraria un poco, pero Regina tenía razón, lo mejor para ella seria no tener los vídeos cerca.

- Deberíamos llevarle eso a Robin para que se lo devuelva a su mujer. – Dijo Emma señalando la caja frente a ellas, dando por terminado el tema de la Reina de Nieve. – Puedo hacerlo yo si quieres.

Añadió al ver como Regina se tensaba un poco.

- No, no es eso. No hace falta llevárselo a Robin.- Emma frunció un poco el ceño sin comprender. – Esta en mi mausoleo.

La Salvadora se quedó bastante sorprendida por esa información, ella suponía a la congelada Marian en algún lugar del campamento de los Hombres Alegres.

- Robin me pidió que la guardase allí, para mantenerla a salvo.

Explico Regina a la sorprendida expresión de Emma.

- Claro, porque él y sus Hombres Alegres no pueden mantenerla a salvo ¿verdad?

Respondió la rubia sin poder evitar el sarcasmo en su voz.

- Roland…

Intentó excusarse Regina otra vez, pero Emma negó con la cabeza sin dejarla terminar.

- No es justo que te pida que te hagas cargo de ella, Regina. Entiendo que acudiese a ti cuando se congeló, eres la mujer más poderosa del lugar, pero no puede cargarte con _su esposa_ después de lo que habéis tenido.

- Me dijo que seguía enamorado de mí, por eso el beso no funciono.

Confesó Regina sin saber porque, necesitaba sacarse eso del organismo, hablarlo con alguien que no fuese su hijo casi adolescente.

- Suponía que no funcionó por eso. Pero con lo que me has dicho solo confirmas mi opinión. No puede decirte que está enamorado de ti y pedirte que salves a la mujer con la que ha decidido estar.

Emma esperaba que Regina no le echase en cara que si había decidido estar con Marian era porque ella la había traído del pasado. Por suerte no lo hizo.

- ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros desde que Marian…?

Preguntó sin poder evitarlo, aunque probablemente Regina le diría que no era asunto suyo, después de todo, como ella bien había dicho, no tenía que contarle todo lo que hacía.

- No, él…yo…no me parecería justo, es su esposa y si Robin ha decidido estar con ella tendrá que hacerlo bien, y ser un buen marido. Así que vamos a devolvérsela.

Respondió poniéndose de pie y cogiendo la caja con el corazón de Marian, Emma la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó la morena confundida, y Emma rió un poquito.

- A riesgo de que vuelvas a burlarte de mí por lo que voy a decir, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Regina. Aunque no sea nadie con derecho a estarlo o no. Me alegro de que finalmente…te dejes ser tu misma.

Respondió la rubia con una tierna y amistosa sonrisa poniéndose también en pie para ponerse en marcha, pero sus palabras habían dejado a Regina sin habla, le pareció que la morena quería dar un paso hacia ella, pero quizá solo fuese impresión suya, porque al final todo lo que hizo la reina fue devolverle la sonrisa.

- Gracias Emma, es agradable oírlo.

.

.

.

Regina condujo hasta el mausoleo y guió a Emma hasta una de sus salas. En la que antiguamente había tenido conservado a Daniel ahora descansaba el cuerpo congelado de la mujer de Robin Hood, desde luego el destino era tremendamente irónico.

La morena sacó el corazón de la caja, notando la presencia de Emma a su lado y sin pararse a pensarlo lo devolvió al pecho de Marian. Las dos mujeres contuvieron el aliento a la espera que de que pasase algo, al principio a Emma le parecía que estaba congelándose aún más, pero se equivocaba, el hielo fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que Marian estuvo completamente descongelada. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire y se incorporó bastante desconcertada.

- No pasa nada, ya estás bien.

Dijo Emma intentando tranquilizar a la mujer, que las miró a las dos sin comprender y con una profunda desconfianza hacia Regina, se apartó de ella todo lo que le permitió la mesa de mármol en la que estaba sentada.

- ¿Dónde está Robin? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Emma levantó las manos para calmarla.

- Tranquila, estabas congelada, Regina te ha salvado la vida.

A la reina le resultaba casi extraño escuchar esas palabras dichas en voz alta por la voz de alguien, aunque no sonaban tan extrañas en boca de Emma. Marian las miró a los dos con desconfianza y la Salvadora le hizo un resumen rápido de lo que la había pasado, lo que consiguió que la mujer mirase a Regina con otros ojos.

- ¿Tú me has salvado? ¿Por qué?

La reina entrelazó las manos frente a ella con mucha dignidad y una expresión indiferente en la cara.

- Robin me pidió ayuda. Yo era…la opción más lógica.

Marian no sabía si agradecérselo o seguir desconfiando, y tenía la pregunta perfecta para decidirse entre esas dos opciones.

- ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros mientras estaba así?

Lo preguntó mirando a Regina a los ojos para encontrar cualquier posible signo de mentira, aunque estaba segura de que si la Reina Malvada quería mentirla lo haría y ella ni siquiera se daría cuenta.

- No.

Fue la simple y sincera respuesta de Regina, aunque Marian no parecía muy convencida.

- Está diciendo la verdad.

Dijo Emma finalmente convenciendo a la reticente señora de Hood. Ayudó a Marian a ponerse en pie y a Regina le pareció lo más honorable ofrecerse a llevarla hasta el campamento de los Hombres Alegres lanzando una rápida mirada a Emma en una muda petición de que las acompañase, aunque cuando dejaron allí a la mujer Robin aún no había vuelto. Durante el camino de vuelta, cuando ya iban ellas dos en el coche, Emma soltó la pregunta que había estado guardándose todo el tiempo que Marian estuvo con ellas.

- ¿Por qué no le has contado la verdad? Que no ha pasado nada entre Hood y tú porque tú no has querido.

- Eso solo serviría para herir a Marian, Emma. Y en realidad ella no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando. – Viendo como la rubia bajaba un poco la vista, añadió.- Tú tampoco.

Por muy enfadada que hubiese estado con Emma, su parte racional había sabido siempre que la rubia no había tenido la culpa, tan solo había sido ella misma, la Salvadora.

- Ese tipo de verdad no te merece.

Dijo Emma en un comentario tan totalmente de amiga que Regina no pudo evitar reírse, callándose que ella opinaba lo mismo sobre Hook.

- ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a alguna parte, te invito a algo, lo que sea.

Ofreció la rubia que quería seguir con la buena racha que estaba teniendo con Regina, llevaban casi todo el día sin pelear y eso había que aprovecharlo antes de que la reina volviese a retraerse en sí misma.

- ¿Emma? – Dijo Regina girando hacia el centro de la ciudad en vez de hacia su casa. – No me has arruinado la vida.

Dijo sin apartar la vista del frente y haciendo como que ignoraba la cálida sonrisa de la Salvadora en el asiento de al lado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno bueno, esta noche es el capi de dos horas, a ver que nos dan jajajaja crucemos los dedos y esperemos lo mejor no? ;p**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leer y espero vuestras opiniones :)!**

* * *

><p>Henry enseguida se había apuntado a la tarea de buscar nueva casa para Emma, además parecía tener muy claro qué clase de casa quería para la rubia, seguramente porque una de las primeras cosas que había hecho al recuperar la memoria había sido mirar pisos en Storybrooke. Estaban mirando unos apartamentos bastante parecidos al que tenían en Nueva York, quizá un poco más pequeños y menos iluminados, pero suficiente para ellos. David y Mary Margaret habían dejado al bebe con Ruby y estaban con ellos, después de lo que Emma les había contado de la Reina de las Nieves parecían querer dejar bien clara su posición como únicos padres oficiales de la Salvadora, Elsa estaba con Belle buscando información.<p>

A Emma no le pasaba por alto que Henry había mirado pisos en una zona muy cercana a la mansión de Regina, los pisos que habían mirado hasta ahora quedaban solo a unas pocas calles de distancia, aunque la el piso de Mary Margaret quedaba bastante más lejos, pero era normal que el chico buscase un lugar cercano a su casa, eso haría las cosas más fáciles para él, y seguramente para Emma y Regina también, que siempre podrían dar un corto paseo para ver a su hijo cuando no estuviese con ellas.

El lugar elegido al final fue un quinto piso a dos calles de Regina, con dos habitaciones, un cuarto de baño y una cocina equipada, lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, aunque Emma sabía que la mayor parte del tiempo viviría sola allí desde que Henry vivía oficialmente con Regina. Pero le gustaba la idea de tener por fin un lugar que pudiese llamar suyo, sin tener que compartir la cama con su hijo, sin cosas de bebé esparcidas por todas partes y sobre todo sin sus padres mirándola con esa cara de preocupación con la que la miraban últimamente. Quería a sus padres, por supuesto que sí, pero empezaba a sentirse agobiada en aquel piso, así que cuando firmó el contrato de venta sintió como si deshiciera un nudo de su garganta. De quien no se había acordado en todo el proceso fue de Hook, debería haberle pedido que fuese con ella a mirar el piso antes de comprarlo, con Regina lo había hecho, había llamado a la morena para que diese su visto bueno como habían acordado y la ex alcaldesa no había tenido ninguna queja del lugar, incluso había soltado algún cumplido sobre el piso, pero Emma se había olvidado de llamar a Hook, y no se acordó de él hasta que el pirata no se presentó en la puerta de su casa. O más bien de su antigua casa, en el apartamento de sus padres.

- Swan, ¿dónde te metes? Apenas te he visto en toda la semana.

Dijo inclinándose para saludarla con un beso que acabó en la mejilla en vez de en los labios de la Salvadora.

- He estado un poco ocupada.

- ¿La Reina de las Nieves?

Preguntó el pirata preocupado, pero Emma no tuvo tiempo de responder.

- Killian, ¿vienes a echarnos una mano con la mudanza?

Saludo David bajando las escaleras con una caja llena de cosas de Emma. Cogió la cinta de embalar de la encimera de la cocina y la cerró, dejándola junto a la otra caja que había al lado de la puerta, la verdad es que Emma no tenía muchas cosas que mudar. El moreno miró a su novia con una ceja alzada.

- He encontrado un piso.

Explicó Emma encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuese gran cosa.

- Oh ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? Podría haberte acompañado a mirar.

Dijo el pirata intentando no sonar dolido ni ofendido, aunque estaba un poco las dos cosas. A veces pensaba que era solo él quien luchaba por esa relación y que en realidad a Emma no le importaba, pero prefería no pensar así o acabaría volviéndose loco.

- Henry vino conmigo, y mis padres, creo que ya éramos demasiados.

Se excusó Emma haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

- Además cuando Elsa y Regina vinieron también a ver el piso prácticamente llenamos el salón.

Añadió Mary Margaret que había salido del baño. Otra de las cosas que iba a agradecer de vivir sola seria librarse de los comentarios inoportunos de sus padres. La mandíbula de Hook se tensó al momento.

- Así que Regina si ha visto el piso.

- Bueno, es la madre de Henry también, debe saber dónde va a quedarse su hijo ¿no te parece?

Respondió Emma en tono despreocupado como si ella no le diese importancia a ese hecho, pero la verdad era que había llamado a Regina en cuanto eligió el piso y se lo había enseñado habitación por habitación, contándole lo que pensaba hacer con cada rincón cuando empezase a decorar su nueva casa. Y a Hook ni siquiera le había llamado para decirle que se mudaba, sería normal si se enfadaba. Pero Killian parecía dispuesto a pasarle todo, porque después de coger aire por la nariz y contar mentalmente hasta diez, volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno, entonces ya tienes piso propio ¿no? No puedo esperar a inaugurarlo.

Dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa ladeada que dejaba bien clara su idea de inauguración.

- Si, lo tengo, aunque Elsa vivirá conmigo. Aquí ya son demasiados, con el bebé y todo eso, y además fui yo quien la trajo a vivir aquí, así que… así podremos seguir trabajando en encontrar a su hermana.

Eso se lo acababa de inventar sobre la marcha y esperaba que por una vez sus padres mantuviesen la boca cerrada, y también esperaba poder ver a Elsa antes que Hook, a quien se le había borrado por completo la sonrisa.

- Oh, claro, por supuesto. Es normal.

Dijo el pirata, aunque parecía algo molesto, seguramente porque él estaba tan sin hogar como Elsa desde que no tenía su barco, incluso más, teniendo en cuenta que estaba viviendo en una de las habitaciones de Granny's, y a él nadie la había ofrecido un lugar donde quedarse. Pero como siempre estaba dispuesto a dejarlo correr, era terriblemente consciente de que su relación con Emma aún no estaba muy cimentada y se agarraba a lo poco que tenían casi con desesperación, dispuesto a pasar todas estas cosas por alto si así seguía al lado de Emma. Sabía que la rubia iba a ser difícil, que no iba a volcarse de lleno en la relación, sabía que llevaría tiempo tener una unión más sólida y no quería darle excusas a Emma para abandonar lo que poco que tuviesen.

Hook se agachó y cogió una de las cajas forzando una sonrisa a salir.

- Bien, empecemos la mudanza entonces, así podrás enseñarme vuestro piso.

Emma asintió y cogió otra caja saliendo delante de Killian para no tener que darles a sus padres ninguna explicación de su comportamiento. Henry la esperaba abajo apoyado en el escarabajo, escribiendo en el móvil.

- Killian, ¿tú también vienes?

Preguntó al ver que el pirata se había unido al grupo.

- Si chico, espero no molestar.

Saludo Hook con una sonrisa al muchacho, la verdad era que Henry le gustaba, y Henry se lo pasaba bien haciendo cosas con el pirata como aprender a navegar y esas cosas, pero esperaba que la mudanza fuese algo familiar.

- No, claro que no molestas. Pero entonces le diré a mamá que no venga. – Respondió Henry volviendo a escribir con el móvil a toda velocidad. – La había dicho que viniese si quería, pero vamos a ser muchos.

Más que una explicación parecía una excusa, porque todos sabían lo poco que Regina toleraba a Hook.

- No, no. Dila que venga. – Dijo rápidamente Emma, Henry la miró con la ceja levantada exactamente de la misma forma que Regina. – Pero quizá un poco más tarde, dila que cuando estemos instalados la llamaras.

Se corrigió la rubia, que notaba la mirada de Hook en la nuca. Abrió el escarabajo y metió la caja que llevaba en el maletero antes de coger la que llevaba el pirata y guardarla también.

- ¿Por qué no vas con mis padres? Esperadme abajo, voy a buscar a Elsa y nos reuniremos con vosotros. Henry ¿vienes conmigo?

La rubia sabía que se estaba comportando de forma extraña y todos la miraban un poco raro, sobre todo Henry que no se enteraba de nada, pero asintió y se montó en el asiento del copiloto del coche amarillo. Emma quería ponerle sobre aviso de lo de Elsa, sobre todo porque el piso tenía solo dos habitaciones y tendrían que hacer algún arreglo. Mirando a la rubia de manera sospechosa, Hook montó en la camioneta de David con los padres de su novia y Emma por fin pudo suspirar ante el volante del escarabajo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

Preguntó Henry.

.

.

.

Fueron a buscar a Elsa a la cafetería, donde la abuelita la había invitado para que siguiese probando todos los manjares de este mundo nuevo para la chica de hielo. "_Aquí no habrá magia por todas partes, pero hay hamburguesas, y tortitas con sirope_" había sido lo último que Emma había escuchado a la abuelita decir a Elsa cuando la dejó allí esa mañana. La reina de Arendelle salió de la cafetería bastante llena y satisfecha.

- Estoy deseando que Anna pruebe todo esto.

Dijo cuándo se montó en el coche, con una alegre sonrisa.

- Elsa, ¿qué te parecería vivir conmigo?

Preguntó Emma a bocajarro prácticamente antes de poner el coche en marcha. Elsa estaba colocando la cola de su vestido para que no la molestase al sentarse y se quedó un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.

- ¿Al final no te mudas? ¿o te refieres a en tu nuevo piso?

- En mi nuevo piso. No quiero que pienses que te dejo tirada o algo así, sobre todo con David, Mary Margaret y él bebe. Mi hermanito es adorable, pero puede destrozarte los nervios con sus llantos.

Dijo Emma con una risita conduciendo hacia su nueva casa.

- ¿Estás segura? Entiendo que quieras tener tu intimidad.

- Cuando llegue a Storybrooke vivía con Mary Margaret y eso no me quito intimidad. Al menos hasta que no se rompió la maldición y recordaron que son mis padres… Podemos hacernos mutua compañía, ¿qué te parece?

Preguntó con una sonrisa girando la cabeza aprovechando que estaban en un semáforo en rojo. Elsa dudó un momento, notaba algo raro en la petición de Emma, pero la verdad es que la idea de vivir solo con la rubia en vez de con un matrimonio y su bebé era de lejos más apetecible.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – Emma asintió totalmente convencida. – Entonces sí, vale. Me encantará.

La mujer al volante la sonrió alegremente, la verdad era que si la hacía ilusión vivir con Elsa, habían desarrollado rápidamente una amistad y le caía bien esa chica, y desde que estaba en Storybrooke se había acostumbrado a vivir con alguien, y compartir piso con una amiga siempre era algo agradable.

- Pero recuerdo que tu piso tiene solo dos habitaciones.

Dijo Elsa acordándose de su visita al piso.

- Deberías empezar a llamarlo "_nuestro_" piso. – Rio Emma. – Si, tiene solo dos habitaciones, pero como Henry está viviendo con Regina no habrá problema. Pero habrá que comprar un buen sofá cama. Ha sido idea suya.

Explicó antes de que Elsa dijese nada, Henry levanto la vista de su móvil y miró a Elsa con una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza. Prefería que su madre viviese con alguien, así no estaría tan sola cuando él no estuviese con ella, y prefería que viviese con Elsa en vez de con Hook, no es que tuviese algo contra el pirata, es que no terminaba de encajarle esa relación y sabía que si Emma vivía con Killian acabaría tirándole por la ventana.

- Vale, si estáis seguros… la verdad es que sí me hace ilusión.

Dijo Elsa dejando ya totalmente de lado sus dudas y sonriendo contenta.

- Si Hook pregunta ya teníamos esto planeado de antes ¿vale?

Advirtió Emma mirando a su pasajera por el espejo y riendo al ver la cara de confusión de Elsa.

.

.

.

La mudanza fue rápida, dejaron las cajas en lo que iba a ser la habitación de Emma y hay término todo. Emma pensaba cambiar todos los muebles de la casa, solo había unos pocos, algo viejos que le irían sirviendo hasta que empezase a comprarlos nuevos, pero desde luego pensaba darle su estilo al lugar, el suyo y el de Elsa. Era casi extraño poder preocuparse de cosas como la decoración de un piso cuando aún tenían encima la amenaza de la Reina de las Nieves, pero a Emma le hacía ilusión, tener su propia casa en Storybrooke, decorarla…casi empezaba a sonar como si de verdad fuese a asentarse allí por completo.

Pasaron un rato agradable en el piso, pero cuando David y Mary Margaret se levantaron para irse, Emma se las arregló para que Hook también se fuese y que además pareciese que había sido idea de él. Desde luego tendría que trabajar en eso, no podía seguir apartando al pirata de esa manera si quería tener una relación con él, se suponía que debería estar impaciente por pasar tiempo a solas con él en vez de querer echarle. Pero se preocuparía de eso más adelante.

Recogió los restos de los aperitivos que habían quedado en el salón y llamó para pedir comida china para cuatro. Elsa aun no la había probado y Henry ya había llamado a Regina para que se pasase a hacerles una visita a su nuevo piso.

La morena llegó antes que la cena, desde luego ventajas de vivir tan cerca. Al principio Emma no estaba muy segura de sí a Regina le gustaría esa cercanía, pero la reina la encontraba muy conveniente para su custodia compartida.

- Aún no está decorado, estos son los muebles que venían con la casa, así que aún no puedes juzgarla.

Dijo Emma nada más abrió la puerta a Regina, que se rio un poco por ese extraño saludo tan propio de Emma Swan.

- Henry me ha dicho que Elsa va a vivir contigo.

Comentó Regina pasando al piso y dándole el abrigo a Emma que tenía extendida una mano para guardarlo en la habitación. Aun no tenía perchero en la entrada.

- Me sabia un poco mal que yo pudiese huir del piso superpoblado y ella no. Y como Henry vive contigo y eso. A él le parece buena idea, lo de dormir en el sofá cama ha sido cosa de él, yo estaba dispuesta a construir otra habitación en alguna parte.

Explicó Emma muy rápido antes de que Regina pudiese quejarse de que no le daba a Henry el espacio que necesitaba o algo así, pero la morena volvió a reír.

- Lo sé, me lo ha dicho. A mí también me parece buena idea, al menos tendrás compañía.

Respondió Regina riendo por el nerviosismo de Emma, no pensaba que su opinión fuese tan importante para la rubia.

Se sentaron en el salón con Elsa y Henry, aunque prácticamente a los cinco minutos Emma tuvo que levantarse a abrir al repartidor que les traía la cena.

- Espero que tengas hambre, hemos pedido la cena. Henry dice que te gusta el pollo picante.

Dijo Emma pasando por el salón con la bolsa de comida china hacia la cocina.

- No tenías por qué molestarte, podía haberme preparado algo después.

Contestó Regina, aunque se levantó para ir a ayudar a Emma a la cocina.

- No ibas a mirar mientras nosotros cenamos, además Elsa no ha probado la comida china. Ni se te ocurra pagarme nada, a esta cena invito yo.

Dijo la rubia viendo como Regina hacia el amago de sacar algo de dinero. Ayudo a Emma a colocar la comida en platos y cuencos y a llevarlo todo a la mesa, la rubia sacó una botella de vino que había llevado y que no había sacado antes y sirvió tres copas, por mucho que Henry quiso probarlo también a él le paso una lata de Coca-Cola. Cenaron los cuatro en una extraña armonía, Elsa probó un poco de la comida de todos, incluida la de Regina, con quien resultaba que se llevaba mejor de lo que Emma esperaba, desde que la reina de Arendelle había llegado a Storybrooke no había coincidido mucho con Regina, pero resultó que ambas mujeres encajaban bastante bien.

- ¿Has sabido algo de Hood?

Pregunto Emma a Regina después de cenar, mientras Henry se entretenía enseñándole a Elsa las maravillas de internet en su portátil. La morena negó con la cabeza.

- Le he visto pasear con Marian y Roland, aunque no me ha mirado. Marian sin embargo si tuvo la educación de saludarme de lejos. - Respondió la otra mujer riendo un poco y dando un sorbo a su copa. - Pero no me preocupa, me da igual. Pienso seguir adelante con mi vida, lo que hubiese entre él y yo, ha acabado.

- Lo siento, Regina.

Dijo Emma empatizando con la morena, estaba segura de que Hood no la merecía, pero no por eso se alegraba de que Regina lo pasase mal por culpa de ello.

- Pero la próxima vez que un final feliz llame a mí puerta estaré lista. No voy a dejar que nada me detenga de nuevo.

Añadió Regina con convicción, pensando en la misión que compartía con Henry para encontrar al autor de libro de cuentos.

- Estoy segura de que un verdadero final feliz llamara a tu puerta.

Contesto Emma con una sonrisa, seguía totalmente dispuesta a cumplir su promesa de luchar por el final feliz de Regina, donde quiera que estuviese, ya iba siendo hora de que empezase a actuar como la Salvadora que Henry creía que era.

Pasaron un rato más los cuatro juntos hasta que se hizo tarde y Regina y Henry se fueron, dejando a Emma y Elsa en su nueva casa.

- Creo que nunca había tenido tanto espacio para mí.

Dijo Elsa mirando el piso con ilusión.

- Te criaste en un castillo.

Le recordó Emma recogiendo los restos de la cena.

- Donde vivía con mi hermana, su prometido, un reno y todos nuestros sirvientes. No había mucho espacio para la intimidad.

Rio Elsa detrás de ella, ayudándola a recoger.

- ¿Un reno? – Preguntó Emma levantando las cejas, pero Elsa quitó importancia con la mano. – Vale, ya me lo explicaras. Ahora tendremos tiempo.

Se apoyó en la encimera y miró el que ya era oficialmente su nuevo piso. Todo suyo y de Elsa. Sonrió si poder evitarlo, casi le parecía notar físicamente como las cosas estaban cambiando a mejor en su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Si, lo siento mucho por Hook , pero él no es para Emma. Seria divertido que le hiciesen acabar, no se...con el Hada Azul por ejemplo jajaja eso si seria algo inesperado xDDDDD**

**En fin, ya sin más divagaciones os dejo el capi x)**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leer y esper****o vuestras opiniones :)!**

* * *

><p>Pero esa sensación de bienestar era algo que no podía durar. Henry iba y venía, y a veces incluso le acompañaba Regina, los padres de Emma respetaban que ahora tenía un lugar propio e intentaban no agobiarla con más visitas de las necesarias, Ruby había cogido el piso como refugio cuando necesitaba despejarse de alguna discusión con la abuelita, y ese ir y venir de gente al piso, con el añadido de que Elsa siempre estaba presente, empezaba a irritar a Hook. Había incluso llegado a pensar que Emma le estaba evitando, no era normal que siempre hubiese alguien con la rubia cuando él la buscaba, cualquiera diría que estaba todo preparado, pero eso no era posible ¿no? Así que finalmente el pirata decidió hablar con Elsa para que les diese una noche para ellos dos, la reina de hielo dudo un momento sin saber que era exactamente lo que Emma querría, pero su compañera de piso no estaba presente y lo que Hook la estaba pidiendo era algo normal en una pareja, así que finalmente aceptó y cuando Emma llegó a casa más tarde se la encontró vacía. Supuso que Elsa habría salido a cualquier cosa, la chica se había acostumbrado rápidamente a la vida en Storybrooke y estaría por alguna parte buscando pistas sobre su hermana. Metió un plato de comida precocinada en el microondas, abrió una lata de refresco y se sentó en el sofá a esperar a que la cena estuviese lista viendo la televisión cuando llamaron a la puerta. Siempre tenía que recordarle a Elsa que ese también era su piso y que tenía llave propia, aunque no sabía muy bien donde iba a guardarlas en ese vestido azul que llevaba, iba a tener que convencerla de usar ropa más normal. Pero no era Elsa, era Hook, que la sonrió y levanto una botella de lo que claramente era whisky.<p>

- ¡Hook! – Dijo la rubia sorprendida de verle allí. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ya que es imposible quedar contigo me presento por sorpresa.

- Pero Elsa…

- Esta noche se queda con tus padres. – Cortó Hook. – Y te recuerdo que Henry se quedaba con no sé qué amigos a dormir.

Añadió antes de que Emma pudiese decir nada. La rubia se recuperó de la sorpresa de verle allí sin avisar y trató de sonreírle de verdad, dejándole pasar.

- Bien. Entonces tenemos tiempo para nosotros. Estaba buscando algo bueno que ver en la tele.

Hook entró un poco indeciso al piso, seguramente era quien menos tiempo había pasado allí y no estaba muy familiarizado con él, y tampoco con los programas de televisión.

- He intentado usar esta cosa unas cuantas veces, pero nunca respondes.

Dijo el pirata sacando su móvil del bolsillo y dejando la botella en la mesa.

- No lo habré escuchado.

Respondió la mujer con sinceridad, había estado trabajando con Elsa y Regina en lo de vencer a la Reina de las Nieves y no había prestado atención al teléfono.

- ¿Te apetece cenar? Tengo otro plato de estos.

Ofreció la rubia volviendo de la cocina con su cena de microondas. Hook miro como quitaba el plástico de encima del plato y negó con la cabeza.

- No gracias, me basta con un vaso.

Respondió sentándose en el sofá intentando aparentar comodidad, como si lo hubiese hecho muchas veces. Emma dejó el plato en la mesa y fue a por dos vasos en los que Hook sirvió el whisky, aunque ella siguió con su refresco. En cuanto se sentó en el sofá, el pirata le pasó un brazo por los hombros y Emma se dejó abrazar, recostándose un poco en el moreno mientras hacía zapping.

No llevaban ni media película cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, Hook apretó un poco más a Emma contra su pecho, diciéndole que lo ignorase, por fin habían conseguido estar cómodos el uno junto al otro y no quería que nadie estropease esta vez que Emma no le había apartado. La rubia ignoró el timbre la primera vez, la segunda estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero la tercera se levantó definitivamente y fue a abrir la puerta preguntándose quien tendría tantas ganas de verla a esas horas. Se sorprendió más de ver allí a Regina de lo que la había sorprendido ver a Hook.

- Regina ¿va todo bien?

Preguntó haciendo un gesto automático para que la morena entrase, sobre todo viendo la cara que traía la mujer. A quien le cambió la cara por completo fue a Hook al ver quien les había interrumpido.

- Majestad, que sorpresa. – Regina parecía tan contenta de verle como él a ella. – Emma y yo estábamos disfrutando de una noche a solas, seguro que lo entiendes.

Dijo el pirata fríamente, claramente intentando echarla, Emma le frunció el ceño, él no era quien para echar a nadie de su casa, por suerte Regina le había ignorado completamente y se dirigió únicamente a Emma.

- Si interrumpo algo…

- No, no te preocupes, solo estábamos viendo una película. - Ahora fue Hook quien frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Porque por la cara de Regina era obvio que había pasado algo. La morena lanzó una mirada de reojo al pirata sentado en el sofá y Emma entendió al momento, cogió amablemente a Regina del codo y la acompañó a la cocina con un simple "ahora vuelvo" a Hook, que no le quedó más remedio que quedarse allí sin poder hacer nada, aunque intuía que su noche a solas acababa de terminarse.

- Yo…necesitaba…y no se me ocurría nadie más…

Empezó Regina torpemente, Emma aun la sujetaba del codo y le dio un reconfortante apretoncito.

- Robin ha venido a verme.

Dijo finalmente Regina mirando a Emma como si no estuviese muy segura de que significaban sus propias palabras. La rubia abrió la boca en un "_oh_" mudo, entendiendo lo que la otra mujer intentaba decirla, le hizo un gesto para que esperase y volvió al salón donde la esperaba un pirata en su sofá.

- Escucha Hook…

- No me lo digas, la reina te necesita.

La cortó con sarcasmo, claramente molesto.

- Es importante.

Dijo Emma, el pirata no respondió, asintió secamente, enfadado y se acercó a darle un seco beso en la mejilla a la Salvadora antes de irse, aunque le dio tiempo a dirigirle una mirada de odio a Regina que estaba apoyada en la encimera de la cocina observando la escena.

Cuando Hook se fue, Emma le hizo un gesto a la morena para que se sentase con ella en el sofá.

- ¿Te apetece algo de beber? - Dijo señalando la botella de whisky que Hook no se había llevado. – Iré a buscarte un vaso.

Se respondió a si misma sin darle tiempo a responder, pero Regina la detuvo con un gesto.

- ¿Cuál era el del capitán Sombra de ojos?

Preguntó, Emma rio un poco y señaló el que había sido el vaso del pirata, Regina cogió el otro.

- ¿Te importa?

Dijo sin llegar a beber, la rubia negó con la cabeza y cogió el vaso de Hook.

- No sabía a quién más acudir, o si debía acudir a alguien siquiera. Pero no podía estar sola, necesitaba contárselo a alguien porque yo aún no lo entiendo.

Empezó Regina después de darle un buen trago a su copa.

- Puedes acudir a mí para cualquier cosa, ya sabes que para eso estamos los amigos.

Respondió Emma con una sonrisita, la morena asintió de forma mecánica, haciendo que la rubia se preguntase si Regina alguna vez había tenido algún amigo de verdad en quien confiase lo bastante para contarle sus cosas.

- Cuéntame que ha pasado.

Pidió amablemente la Salvadora dando otro trago a su copa, Regina la imito antes de contarle su día.

.

.

.

Regina se había despertado de buen humor, algo extraño esos días. Como pasaba desde que Henry había vuelto a vivir con ella, ya no sentía el vacío de la casa al abrir los ojos, ahora sabía que su hijo estaba allí con ella, tan solo a unas puertas de distancia. Debería levantarse y preparar el desayuno para los dos, prácticamente era el único momento que iban a pasar juntos ese día porque Henry iba a quedarse en casa de unos amigos. Le gustaba ver que su hijo hacia ahora vida social en Storybrooke y se juntaba con gente de su edad, hasta antes de su año en Nueva York con Emma, Henry pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo solo o con adultos, sabía que ella había tenido gran parte de culpa, pero era alentador ver que eso también había sanado.

Cuando Henry se fue, Regina se preparó para ir a su mausoleo, empezaba a cansarse de estar allí, pero era el mejor lugar en el que trabajar mágicamente, la mayoría de sus libros y encantamientos estaban allí, junto con sus artilugios mágicos. Además a la mayoría de la gente seguía dándole miedo ir allí, así que la dejaban bastante sola, las únicas personas que bajaban allí sin problemas eran Henry y Emma, como mucho Mary Margaret si tenía que hacerlo, porque no pensaba que a Sidney o Gold se les ocurriese asomar por allí.

Aunque a quien tampoco esperaba ver allí era a Robin Hood. Apareció de repente con su inseparable mochila en la mano, en la que podía verse la botella vacía a la que olía el hombre entero.

- Robin, ¿qué estas haci…?

- He vivido con un código toda mi vida. Roba a los ricos y darlo a los pobres. Sé sincero, justo y bueno. He intentado vivir con ese código todos los días de mi vida.

- Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?

Preguntó Regina sin comprender, no sabía cuales era las intenciones de Robin, así que se mantenía alerta.

- Porque hoy no es uno de esos días.

Respondió el ladrón prácticamente echándosela encima para besarla. Y por un momento Regina se dejó llevar totalmente por ese beso, dejando que los brazos de Robin la estrecharan con fuerza, abrazándole ella con la misma fuerza, devolviéndole el beso. Por un momento. Luego el sentido común volvió al lugar, o al menos a su cabeza.

- Esto está mal.

Dijo intentando apartarse de él, pero Robin no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, seguía abrazándola y la besó otra vez con la misma urgencia, pero esta vez Regina no se dejó arrastrar, puso las manos en el pecho de él para crear una distancia entre ellos ya que Robin se negaba a soltarla.

- Estas casado. No he traído de vuelta a Marian para que le seas infiel.

Dijo con decisión, intentando quitárselo de encima otra vez, pero Hood la abrazó más fuerte y pudo sentir su aliento en la cara, apestando a alcohol.

- Pero no la quiero a ella, ya no.

Intentó besarla otra vez y Regina apartó la cara.

- Has pasado toda tu vida enamorado de ella, es la madre de tu hijo, estoy segura de que eso no se olvida tan fácilmente.

Extrañamente decir estas palabras ya no dolía como antes, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

- Pero eso no importa, yo te quiero a ti Regina.

Lejos de enternecerla, esas palabras hicieron aún más urgente la necesidad de quitárselo de encima.

- Tú mismo acabas de hablarme de tu código y este comportamiento va en contra de quien has sido siempre. Este no es el Robin Hood con quien Marian se casó, ni es el Robin Hood con quien yo estaba.

- No puedo evitar lo que siento.

Regina le clavó las uñas a propósito en el brazo para que la soltase, pero él seguía agarrado a su cintura inmune al dolor, seguramente el alcohol ayudaba a ello.

- Pero puedes evitar hacerle daño a tu esposa. Esto es egoísta Robin. ¿Qué hay de Roland? ¿De Marian? ¿Qué hay de mí? Te pedí que te mantuvieses alejado, te he dicho que te olvides de mí y no respetas mi decisión. ¿Crees que quiero ser quien rompa una familia? ¿O quién te haga sacar lo peor de ti? – Le miraba como si no le conociese. - ¿Crees que me gusta que tengas que estar borracho para que vengas a decirme esto? ¿Qué pasará cuando se te pase el efecto del alcohol? ¿O cuando consigas pensar fríamente y te des cuenta de tus acciones? Será a mí a quien culpes. La culpa es siempre de la Reina Malvada.

Robin puso una mano en la nuca de Regina sin soltar su cintura con la otra, para obligarla a mirarle.

- Tú ya no eres más la Reina Malvada.

- No, pero lo fui. Fui la persona que mandó ejecutar a tu mujer, quien hizo que tu hijo creciese sin madre. Si no fuese por Emma, sería la persona que la mató. ¿Tan poco te importa tu mujer que vas a ignorar eso? ¿Ese es el respeto que la tienes?

Robin bajó la vista, entre avergonzado y pensativo, lo que aprovecho Regina para intentar librarse otra vez, pero él la mantuvo firmemente agarrada. Desde luego este no era el hombre con quien ella querría estar, este no podía ser el hombre hacia quien la llevo el polvo de hada. Aunque por lo que el propio Robin le había contado, antes de conocer a Marian él era un hombre sin honor, así que seguramente si, este era el hombre hacia quien la había guiado el polvo de hadas. Pero alguien así no podía ser su alma gemela.

Notó como la mano de Hood apretaba más su nuca y cintura.

- Tú no eres más esa persona, la has salvado. No eres la Reina Malvada, eres Regina. Y te quiero.

Dijo mirándola fieramente, intentando besarla otra vez. Regina se retorcía en sus brazos tratando de evitarlo y Hood la apretó hasta el punto de hacerla daño en su intento de besarla contra su voluntad. Una ráfaga de magia lanzó a ladrón contra la pared del mausoleo. Regina se frotó la nuca dolorida y le miró con desprecio.

- Solo mira en que te has convertido. Vete de aquí. Largo. Encuentra la manera de volver a enamorarte de tu mujer o hazla un favor y déjala en paz tambien. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Robin se levantó del suelo con un poco de dificultad, mirándola como si estuviese dispuesto a cogerla de nuevo, pero de pronto miró sus manos con cierto espanto y salió corriendo de allí.

.

.

.

Emma apretaba el vaso con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos, Regina le cogió esa misma mano antes de que rompiese el cristal.

- ¿Me estás diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo? Ese _tipo_ intentó…

Empezó la rubia con clara rabia en la voz, Regina levantó una mano para calmarla negando un poco con la cabeza.

- No creo que fuese consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, realmente no llegó a pasar nada.

- ¿Tu estas bien?

Preguntó Emma preocupada, inclinándose para mirar la nuca de Regina en un acto reflejo. Por suerte para Hood allí no había nada, cuando iba a comprobar la cintura se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se detuvo a tiempo, pero miró a la morena a la espera de la confirmación de que allí tampoco había nada.

- Estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada. – El súper poder de Emma se activó y Regina se dio cuenta, no iba a conseguir engañarla. – Es solo un arañazo, supongo que de cuando me soltó.

Admitió quitándole importancia, esta vez Emma no se detuvo de levantar un poco la camisa de Regina para ver el pequeño arañazo en la parte de atrás de su espalda, apenas un rasguño, pero bastó para que le burbujeara la sangre.

- Voy a buscar a ese maldito ladrón y…

Regina volvió a pararla, quitándola definitivamente el vaso de la mano antes de que lo lanzara contra algo.

- Estoy bien, prefiero olvidarlo. Solo no entiendo cómo puede haber cambiado tanto. El Robin que yo conocía nunca haría una cosa así, nunca sería tan egoísta o insensible con su mujer.

Dijo la morena colocándose la camisa para quitar de la vista el arañazo.

- ¿Hace cuánto le conocías? No recuerdo haberos visto mucho juntos, tan solo de repente ¡puf! erais pareja.

Contestó Emma intentando calmarse, aunque aún tenía el ceño fruncido y tono furioso.

- Creía que era mi alma gemela.

Murmuró Regina más para sí misma que para Emma.

- No vas a volver a acercarte a ese hombre, y más le vale a él no acercarse a ti. - Gruño la rubia en un tono sobreprotector que sorprendió a la reina, quien alzó las cejas. – Yo…bueno…quiero decir…no quería decir eso, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras claro, y es cosa tuya, es tu decisión. Pero como sheriff me encargaré personalmente de él si vuelve a intentar algo así.

Rectificó Emma, aunque desde luego la última frase sonaba a amenaza para Robin Hood. Regina rio un poco, curiosamente esa reacción no la había molestado, al contrario era agradable ver que alguien se preocupaba tanto y tan sinceramente por ella.

- No tiene que preocuparse, señorita Swan. – Ese volvía a ser el "_señorita Swan_" de siempre, el que Emma asociaba a que Regina no la odiaba. – Pero gracias por hacerlo.

Añadió Regina con cariño, poniendo una mano en la rodilla de la rubia sin darse cuenta, con cierta emoción en los ojos. Emma se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien cómo actuar en ese emotivo momento.

- Lo hago encantada.

Dijo finalmente con cierta torpeza.

- No le digas nada a Henry de esto ¿vale? Por favor.

Pidió la morena, Emma asintió totalmente de acuerdo y Regina la sonrió antes de ponerse de pie para irse a su casa, aunque no parecía tener muchas ganas.

- Si no quieres estar sola esta noche puedes quedarte aquí, Elsa se queda en casa de mis padres.

Ofreció la Salvadora leyendo la expresión de la reina.

- No sé si le gustara la idea de que duerma en su cama, no nos conocemos tanto.

Rio Regina moviendo un pie hacia la puerta, pero sin llegar a dar un paso en condiciones.

- Puedes dormir en mi cama y yo dormiré en la de Elsa. Si necesitas algo estaré en la habitación de al lado.

Respondió Emma encogiéndose de hombros otra vez como si lo que estaba ofreciendo fuese lo más normal del mundo. Regina estuvo a punto de negarse, quería negarse, ella era la Reina, era Regina Mills, no pedía ayuda y no la aceptaba, no necesitaba que nadie la cuidase o la hiciese compañía, y menos por una tontería como un hombre borracho excediendo los limites.

- ¿No te importa?

Preguntó a Emma para asegurarse, por muy reina fuerte e independiente que fuese la verdad era que esa noche no le apetecía volver a su casa vacía. La rubia rio levantándose del sofá.

- Voy a buscarte algo más cómodo para que te lo pongas. Luego nos prepararemos algo de cenar.

- Pero tú ya has cenado.

Dijo Regina señalando al plato vacío en la mesa, sentándose otra vez en el sofá a esperar a Emma y la ropa cómoda, que enseguida estuvieron de vuelta.

- Puedo cenar dos veces, no creo que me siente mal.

Rio dándole la ropa a Regina, era algo suyo, pero estaba bastante segura de que le valdría.

- ¿Así educabas a Henry en Nueva York?

Rio también Regina cogiendo la ropa para ir a cambiarse al baño, estaba deseando quitarse esa ropa, los tacones y ponerse algo cómodo.

- No, con él era responsable. Si quieres te lo cuento.

Regina asintió echándose a reír antes de cerrar la puerta del baño. Tenía que encontrar al autor del libro y vencer a la Reina de las Nieves, pero por esa noche eso podía esperar.


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Os acordáis del capitulo 7 de la serie? ¿De la conversación de Emma e Ingrid en la comisaria? Que por cierto estoy de acuerdo con muchas de las cosas que le dijo a Emma jajaj no se si eso me hace mala persona o que...en fin, parte de la conver esta en este cap ;)!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leer y esper****o vuestras opiniones :)!**

* * *

><p>Había sido una noche extraña, y no solo por lo raro que era ver a Regina sin sus trajes habituales, vestida con ropa de Emma y más relajada de lo que recordaba haberla visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaron un rato juntas con tranquilidad? ¿El café que se tomaron en el apartamento de Mary Margaret después de su clase de magia en el puente? Ninguna se acordaba ya. Habían visto una película cualquiera que daban en la televisión, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo habían estado haciendo comentarios sobre ella y como siempre a Emma le hacían gracia los mordaces comentarios de Regina, no entendía como la gente no se daba cuenta de lo graciosa que podía llegar a ser. Aunque quizá fuese porque no dejaba que mucha gente la viese así, como la estaba viendo ella ahora, seguramente debería sentirse alagada.<p>

Por supuesto habían hablado de Henry, Emma le había contado su año en Nueva York, agradeciéndole una vez más a la Regina la vida feliz que les dio, le enseñó las fotografías que tenia de su vida con Henry, había sido toda una atención al detalle por parte de la morena incluso crear fotografías que demostraran que habían estado siempre juntos, aunque ahora sabían que eso no había sido así y que los recuerdos de Emma eran los de Regina con modificaciones, así que ahora ambas compartían recuerdos de la infancia de Henry, casi como si lo hubiesen criado juntas.

Regina le explicó a Emma con detalle todo lo relacionado con el hechizo de Tinkerbell y Robin Hood. La Salvadora no le encontraba ningún sentido a esa lógica, que el amor pudiese ser magia no quería decir que con magia se pudiese encontrar amor. Regina de verdad estaba dispuesta a pasar página y olvidarse por completo de Robin Hood, además después de su último encuentro se había llevado una gran decepción con él.

.

.

.

Desde luego había sido una noche agradablemente extraña, pero la más extrañada fue Elsa al llegar por la mañana y encontrarse allí a Regina desayunando con Emma y además vestida con ropa de la rubia.

- Buenos días.

Saludo torpemente por la sorpresa, lanzándole una mirada a Emma que se encogió un poquito de hombros.

- Buenos días. ¿Has desayunado?

Respondió Regina con una educada sonrisa y una taza de café en la mano, sentada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina esperando a que Emma sacase las tostadas. Elsa asintió, pero se sentó también y se sirvió café.

- Pensé que ibas a pasar la noche con Hook.

Dijo la reina de Arendelle un rato después, cuando Regina se hubo marchado. Emma encogió vagamente un hombro.

- Surgió una cosa.

Fue la única explicación, sin dar detalles.

- ¿Y a Hook le pareció bien?

- No.

Respondió Emma riendo un poco, con cierta culpabilidad por haber pasado de él de esa manera teniendo en cuenta la poca atención que le estaba prestando. Elsa rio también, sin ninguna pizca de culpabilidad, podía imaginarse la cara que habría puesto el pirata y eso era demasiado gracioso.

.

.

.

Emma entró en la comisaria con la cabeza en otro sitio, totalmente distraída, pero volvió en sí de golpe al ver que estaba allí esperándola nada menos que la Reina de las Nieves, sentada despreocupadamente en una de las sillas.

- Hola, Emma. - Saludo con tranquilidad. Al segundo la Salvadora se tensó, todo su cuerpo alerta. – No te preocupes, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño. No pudimos hablar mucho en nuestro último encuentro.

Emma movió disimuladamente las manos hacia su pistola, pero Ingrid congeló el arma con un suspiro de aburrimiento.

- Solo quiero hablar contigo a solas, sin audiencia.

La sheriff no bajó la guardia ni un poco.

- Si bueno, supongo que es un poco difícil hablar cuando estas estrangulando a la gente a mí alrededor.

Respondió secamente.

- Ni siquiera sabes cómo llamar a Regina, ¿qué es tuyo? ¿familia? ¿amiga? ¿otra cosa? – Emma abrió la boca como si fuese a responder, aunque la verdad era que no sabía que decir, pero Ingrid siguió hablando. – Da igual, el caso es que no lo sabes. ¿De verdad te sientes realmente unida a alguien de este pueblo? ¿Te han hecho sentir uno de ellos?

Una vez más Emma no supo que responder, Storybrooke era su hogar, eso lo sabía, lo tenía muy claro, pero aun había veces que se sentía como una extraña, como una extranjera. Incomprendida e incluso a veces rechazada.

- Me aceptan, y me quieren como soy. Pero nunca encajaría en tu retorcida visión de familia.

Respondió Emma fríamente dando unos pasos hasta uno de los escritorios para apoyarse en el sin perder de vista a Ingrid.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Emma.

Dijo la rubia más mayor cambiando totalmente de tema como lo más normal del mundo.

- No intentes meterte en mi cabeza, eso no va a funcionar. Sé que tenemos un pasado común, del cual vamos a hablar, pero no vas a conseguir manipularme.

- Tan solo estoy siendo sincera. Usa tu súper poder, sabrás que digo la verdad.

Respondió Ingrid tranquilamente, entrelazando las manos en el regazo sin dejar de mirar a Emma de forma maternal. La Salvadora intentó mantener la expresión neutra después de esas palabras, sonriendo solo un poquito como si no le diese importancia.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Tú me lo contaste, cuando eras una niña. – Respondió la Reina de las Nieves con una tierna sonrisa. – Eras una niña encantadora. Estoy muy agradecida de haberte conocido entonces.

Emma empezaba a frustrarse aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, esa mujer solo estaba intentando colarse en su mente para manipularla, para conocer sus puntos débiles.

- No me hables como si fuésemos amigas.

Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Ingrid se inclinó un poco hacia delante, clavando su mirada en la otra rubia.

- No somos amigas, Emma. Somos familia.

- Eso es lo que tú quieres. Pero sea cual sea nuestro pasado, el pasado que tu borraste, se lo suficiente para poder decirte que lo que quieres no va a pasar.

Respondió la sheriff que estaba empezando a enfadarse. No debía dejarse llevar por las emociones, pero no podía evitarlo, esa mujer sabía exactamente donde pulsar para hacerla saltar, y eso solo podía saberlo alguien que la conociese muy bien, alguien en quien hubiese confiado para que la conociese tan bien.

- Oh, pero pasará. Al final entenderás que todo lo que digo es verdad, y harás justo lo que ahora crees imposible.

Emma cerró los ojos un segundo recomponiendo su imagen de neutralidad.

- ¿Sí? ¿El qué?

- Tú vendrás a mí. – Respondió Ingrid muy segura, sin dejar de sonreírla con cariño. – Así que, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

La Salvadora dio una honda respiración, luchando por no gritarle a esa mujer, no iba a darle la satisfacción de ver que la estaba afectando lo mas mínimo.

- Sabemos quién eres, sabemos lo que planeas, y por alguna razón quieres que Elsa y yo formemos parte de tu visión de familia.

- Bueno, entonces tienes todas tus respuestas.

Rio Ingrid mirando a Emma divertida, como si todo eso fuese una situación graciosa.

- Quiero saber porque. - Gruñó la sheriff descruzando los brazos y agarrándose al borde del escritorio para mantener las manos quietas. - ¿Por qué has estado siguiéndome toda mi vida?

- Intentaba protegerte, Emma.

- ¿Es lo que hacías en la casa de acogida, protegerme? ¿Entonces porque borraste mis recuerdos? ¿Por qué eran demasiado buenos?

Preguntó Emma con cierta ironía en la voz.

- Toda familia tiene sus altibajos.

Respondió Ingrid repentinamente seria, apartando la vista de Emma por primera vez desde que había entrado.

- Veras, tú y yo no somos familia. Tengo una de esas y se extiende por tres generaciones y 400 años.

Ese repentino cambio en la Reina de las Nieves había dado cierta seguridad a Emma, cierto coraje.

- La familia no es sobre la sangre, es un lazo más fuerte que la genética, y lo sabes muy bien.

Respondió la otra mujer fieramente, volviendo a mirarla, y Emma no pudo evitar pensar en Regina y el lazo que la unía a Henry. Nadie podía negar que fuese su madre, incluso aunque no compartiesen la misma sangre.

- Elsa y yo somos tu verdadera familia porque somos las únicas como tú. Nos pertenecemos. – Siguió Ingrid, y otra vez Emma pensó en Regina, aquel momento en su mausoleo cuando le dijo que era la única que podía entenderla. – La familia que crees tener, puede que te quieran, pero también te temen.

Dijo Ingrid mirando a Emma fijamente, esperando su respuesta. La rubia más joven hizo una mueca.

- Claro que no.

Respondió como si fuese obvio.

- ¿Nunca has visto una punzada de pánico en sus ojos? ¿Un momento de duda por tus poderes? ¿Ni una vez te han hecho sentir diferente? No me lo creo.

Emma apretó la mandíbula.

- Me quieren por quien soy, incluyendo mis poderes.

- Yo también pensé eso una vez, Emma.

El tono de madre explicando algo obvio a su hija termino de sacar a Emma de sus casillas, que dio un golpe en el escritorio y empezó a andar de un lado para otro.

- Entiendo que estés molesta.

- ¿Ahora también sabes cómo me siento?

Dijo la Salvadora de la forma más hiriente que pudo.

- Te conozco mejor que tú misma, Emma.

- Sí, porque te llevaste ¿Qué? ¿un año de mi vida?

Sabía que había dejado a Ingrid entrar en su mente y que la mujer la había llevado totalmente a su terreno, pero no podía evitarlo. No estaba molesta, estaba furiosa y no entendía muy bien porque.

- Cuando vivías conmigo hablabas de tus padres todo el tiempo. Estabas muy enfadada con ellos por dejarte.

- Tenían una buena razón para ello, lo sé ahora.

Defendió Emma de forma automática, como una respuesta aprendida.

- Eso no cambia el hecho de que no te sintieras querida durante 28 años.

- No tuvieron elección.

- Siempre hay elección, Emma. Podrían haberse quedado contigo, podrían haber descubierto otra forma, podrían haberlo intentado.

Ahora quien parecía molesta era Ingrid, como si de verdad la molestase que David y Mary Margaret hubiesen obligado a Emma a pasar por toda esa soledad, como si de verdad le importase.

- Hicieron lo que tenían que hacer para salvar a todo un reino.

Volvió a defender Emma, aunque una parte de ella no podía evitar darle la razón a Ingrid, ella misma lo había pensado muchas veces después de saber la verdadera historia de su abandono.

- Tú eras su única hija, y te usaron para romper una maldición. Y siguen usando tus poderes ¿Cuántas veces les has salvado? ¿Cuántas veces te has sentido más como "_la Salvadora_" que como su hija? Y solo hace falta un pequeño error y tus poderes pasaran de ser su salvación a ser su peor pesadilla.

Emma tensaba y destensaba la mandíbula con rabia, no quería darle la razón. No debía darle la razón. Pero la tenía. Siempre tenía que ser la Salvadora, la heroína, quien supiese como actuar y quien hiciese lo correcto. Sentía la necesidad de estar siempre alerta, pendiente de todo el mundo, dispuesta a ponerse de escudo ante cualquier peligro, sentía que llevaba sobre los hombros a todo Storybrooke, a todo el Bosque Encantando, y todo lo que quería era sentirse protegida ella por una vez en vez de ser quien tuviese que salvar el día.

- No los conoces a ellos o a mí.

Respondió Emma entre dientes.

- No tengo que conocerte, Emma. He sido tú: diferente, incomprendida, sola. Y ahora han decidido tener un nuevo hijo. ¿Y no crees que dan gracias cada día de que haya nacido normal?

- Ellos me quieren.

Dijo la sheriff con una voz que anticipaba peligro, sentía la sangre arder en sus venas por la rabia.

- No puedes querer a alguien a quien no puedes entender. Y cuando la gente no entiende algo, aprenden a temerlo, y después lo miran como a un monstruo.

- ¡Cállate!

Gritó Emma fuera de sí, golpeando el escritorio con furia. Una ráfaga de magia salió de sus manos arrasando parte de la comisaria y derrumbando una pared.

- ¿Qué me has hecho?

Preguntó mirándose las manos con temor, la magia aun brillaba en ellas.

- Solo te he enseñado quien eres de verdad.

Rio Ingrid poniéndose en pie como quien se marcha después de tomar un té.

- Haz que pare.

Dijo Emma con voz temblorosa tratando se controlar la magia que aun notaba caliente en sus manos.

- No puedo. Eres tú, Emma. Y es precioso. Cuando estés preparada sabrás donde encontrarme.

Respondió la Reina de las Nieves con una orgullosa sonrisa haciendo una floritura con la mano y desapareciendo en un remolino de nieve. Emma miró con pánico el lugar donde un segundo antes había estado Sarah Fisher y luego el gran agujero de la pared, por donde empezaban a asomar algunas caras curiosas.

Emma quiso echar a correr, alejarse de los curiosos, alejarse de la gente y parar esa magia que se escapaba de ella sin control, pero su padre entro en ese momento en la comisaria para cubrir su turno de trabajo como cada día.

- ¿Emma? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Preguntó alarmado soltando la bolsa de papel de Granny's en uno de los escritorios que habían quedado intactos y mirando el enorme boquete de la pared. Emma le miró con el terror escrito en la cara y las palmas de las manos extendidas. David dio un paso atrás al ver como la magia brillaba en las manos de su hija como chispazos de energía, luego avanzó hacia ella levantando las manos para calmarla.

- Emma, baja las manos…

- No, atrás, no te acerques a mí, no puedo controlarlo.

Pidió Emma avanzando hacia atrás para apartarse de su padre, pero David no la hizo caso y siguió acercándose, arrinconando a Emma contra las celdas, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla otra ráfaga de magia salió de las manos de la rubia lanzando al príncipe a través de toda la comisaria. Atravesó la pared de cristal del pequeño despacho y chocó contra la pared del fondo, cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

- ¡David!

Gritó Emma asustada dando unos pasos hacia él, pero se detuvo cerrando las manos en puños para evitar hacerle daño otra vez. Cuando vio como su padre se movía y empezaba a levantarse, atravesó el hueco de la pared dirigiéndose a su escarabajo a toda velocidad.

- Emma, espera. ¡Emma!

Ignoró por completo a David y pisó el acelerador para salir de allí lo antes posible.


	7. Chapter 7

**He tardado más que de costumbre en subir este capi, mil perdones! Antes de que se me olvide deciros que en teoría las tramas de los demás personajes o sus backstories son las mismas que en la serie a no ser que en el fic ponga algo que las cambie, no se si me explico, si nada de lo que pone en el fic lo cambia es que es la misma que en la serie jajajaja**

**Y para los que leísteis Frozen, estoy pensando en escribir una secuela cortita en breves ;)!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leer y esper****o vuestras opiniones :)!**

* * *

><p>Hook se había unido a la búsqueda de Emma, pero no la encontraron por ninguna parte y no lo harían hasta que la rubia no quisiese que lo hicieran. Por una parte David y Mary Margaret estaban asustados por los poderes de Emma, había herido a su padre con ellos, pero sobre todo estaban preocupados por su hija. Elsa estaba igual de preocupada, Emma no había pasado siquiera por el piso, y ella entendía perfectamente por lo que estaría pasando la Salvadora, el miedo que estaría sintiendo, el descontrol de sus poderes. Pero si Emma no quería que la encontrasen no había nada que pudiesen hacer por ella.<p>

Por suerte había alguien que había heredado lo suficiente de sus dos madres para saber cómo encontrarla. Henry cargó su mochila y salió al bosque decidido a encontrar a Emma. Después de varias horas de búsqueda, encontró a su madre apoyada en su escarabajo en uno de los caminos que recorrían el bosque.

- ¿Mamá?

La rubia se dio la vuelta con sorpresa porque alguien la hubiese encontrado.

- ¿Henry? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- He estado levantado toda la noche buscándote, todo el mundo te busca.

El chico se acercaba a ella despacio, pero con normalidad, no temía a su madre ni a sus poderes.

- Les dije que se alejaran, ahora mismo no puedo controlar mis poderes. – Henry seguía acercándose y eso ponía nerviosa a Emma. – Escucha, no te preocupes por mí, voy a encontrar la forma de arreglar esto, pero hasta que lo haga tienes que marcharte…

Aun no sabía cómo iba a arreglarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Si no, no podría volver a estar cerca de sus seres queridos, no iba a arriesgarse ni a arriesgarlos así.

- No, siempre has pensado que alejarte de la gente arreglará tus problemas, pero no es así. Puedo ayudarte, déjame llevarte con mamá.

Por supuesto a la rubia ya se le había ocurrido ir a pedir ayuda a Regina, después de todo era ella quien mejor conocía su magia, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño a ella. Su hijo parecía totalmente confiado en sus palabras, y Emma quería creerle, quería pensar que todo se arreglaría fácilmente, que incluso con sus poderes descontrolados ella nunca le haría daño a Henry.

- Henry, espera, yo…

Su hijo no dejaba de acercarse con tranquilidad, intentando transmitirle ese mismo sentimiento. Extendió la mano para coger la de su madre, pero en ese momento la magia latió en esas mismas manos que Henry quería coger, lanzando al chico por los aires a varios metros de distancia. Emma corrió tras él asustada por lo que había hecho.

- Henry, ¿estás bien?

Preguntó asustada, Su primer impulso fue levantarle del suelo, ayudarle, asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero luego se acordó de su magia y cerró las manos en puños, apretándolas contra su pecho mientras Henry se llevaba una mano detrás de la oreja, bajándola de nuevo con los dedos manchados de sangre.

- Sí, estoy bien.

- ¿Es eso un corte? Henry, ¿qué es lo que he hecho?

El miedo de Emma solo crecía y crecía, había hecho daño a su hijo, ni siquiera Henry estaba a salvo de ella. El chico se levantó con una mueca de dolor, intentando otra vez tranquilizarla.

- No pasa nada, estoy bien.

No, no lo estaba, Emma no podía creerse eso. Había sangre, había atacado a su hijo, por supuesto que no podía estar bien.

- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. – Henry seguía intentando acercarse a ella. – Para. Por favor no te acerques. Te quiero chico, pero tienes que irte. ¡Vete!

La magia volvió a escapar de sus manos, aunque por suerte esta vez no alcanzó a Henry, después de dudar un momento su hijo salió corriendo de allí, dejándola de nuevo sola en el bosque. Se dejó caer contra un árbol sin poder creerse lo que había pasado, estaba fuera de control, se había convertido en un monstruo que hacía daño a sus seres queridos. No podía seguir así, si no era capaz de controlar sus poderes tendría que recurrir a soluciones más drásticas.

.

.

.

Henry volvió a casa sintiéndose fatal consigo mismo por no haber conseguido ayudar a su madre, había estado seguro de que podría hacerlo, tranquilizar a Emma, calmarla. El solo quería ayudar, su plan era traerla a la mansión donde Regina podría ayudarla con su magia, pero en vez de eso había fracasado y volvía a casa con una herida que sentía latir tras la oreja.

- ¿Eso es sangre?

Preguntó Regina inspeccionándole la herida y asustándolo, no la había oído acercarse a él, o porque estaba muy distraído con sus pensamientos o porque su madre era demasiado silenciosa para su joven salud, no estaba seguro.

- No es nada.

Dijo el chico volviendo a apretar el pañuelo contra la herida y tratando de irse a su habitación sin más escándalo, pero por supuesto su madre no iba a permitirlo.

- ¿Te duele?

Preguntó quitándole el pañuelo para ver mejor la herida, finalmente Henry se rindió y asintió en silencio. Regina pasó la mano sobre la herida, que desapareció mágicamente.

- Así está mejor. – Dijo sonriendo a su hijo, que no pudo devolverle la sonrisa. - ¿Por qué no me cuentas que ha pasado?

Dijo guiándole a la cocina donde empezó a prepararle un sándwich. Aunque se hizo un poco de rogar con evasivas, al final Henry acabó contándole todo lo que había pasado con Emma en el bosque, al principio pensó que su madre se pondría furiosa al enterarse de que su otra madre le había atacado, por muy accidental que fuese, pero fue justo al contrario.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Emma sigue sola ahí fuera? ¿Sus padres no la han encontrado?

Henry negó con la cabeza cogiendo el sándwich que le ofrecía su madre y comiéndose la mitad de dos grandes bocados.

- Creo que David y Mary Margaret están un poco asustados de sus poderes.

Regina giró los ojos molesta, casi lo encontraba típico de ellos, los _encantadores_ encantadoramente desconfiados de la magia.

- ¿Dónde dejaste a Emma? – Un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, Henry le indicó el lugar donde había visto a la rubia. – Bien. Henry, quiero que te quedes aquí ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes, iré a buscar a Emma y arreglaremos esto.

Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo para darle más convicción a sus palabras, tenía cierta prisa por ir a buscar a esa rubia cabezota, pero quería asegurarse primero de que Henry se quedaba allí y no intentaba ningún otro acto heroico.

- Sé que lo harás.

Respondió el chico con una sonrisa, poniendo su mano sobre la de su madre y dándole un apretoncito, Regina le sonrió con cariño, devolviéndole el gesto y desapareció en una nube morada.

.

.

.

Por supuesto Emma ya no estaba en el mismo sitio. Aunque Regina no lo sabía, la rubia no había parado de moverse desde que huyo de la comisaria, por eso la había sorprendido tanto que Henry la encontrase. Por suerte en el camino estaban las marcas de las ruedas al arrancar, y usando un hechizo aprendido hacía mucho tiempo, con un simple toque de la mano sobre esas marcas se iluminó el camino que había hecho el escarabajo amarillo. Regina se dio prisa en seguirlo y un rato después encontró por fin el coche aparcado en mitad del camino, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar junto a la puerta del conductor y llamó suavemente con los nudillos en la ventanilla. Emma levantó la cabeza de golpe por el susto, mirando a quien había conseguido encontrarla, temiendo que fuese Henry otra vez. Regina vio claramente el borde rojo en los ojos de la Salvadora.

- Tienes que irte.

Dijo Emma sin bajar siquiera la ventanilla. Regina giró los ojos.

- Emma, si sales y hablas conmigo podemos encontrar una solución.

Lo último que habría esperado en la vida era estar donde estaba ahora mismo intentando ayudar a Emma Swan en vez de queriendo destruirla. Pero claro, tampoco imaginó nunca que esa mujer llegaría a su vida o que acabaría convirtiéndose incluso en una presencia agradable.

- Vete, no quiero hacerte daño a ti también, ¿no sabes lo que le he hecho a Henry?

Emma casi esperaba ver como la cara de Regina cambiaba de la comprensión a la ira al saber que algo le había pasado a Henry por su culpa, pero eso no pasó.

- ¿Quién crees que me ha dicho dónde encontrarte?

Como la rubia seguía negándose a bajar, se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto para entrar ella, pero no había pasado ni del capó cuando Emma salió del coche al adivinar sus intenciones.

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? Tienes que irte, y rápido, nunca se cuando voy a volver a descontrolarme.

Regina metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo con calma.

- A mí ahora me pareces bastante controlada.

- No, yo… - Emma se miró las manos donde saltaban chispas mágicas. – Soy peligrosa.

La morena hizo un gesto con la mano como si la otra mujer acabase de decir una estupidez y caminó hacia ella.

- No eres peligrosa, solo necesitas aprender a controlarte, a todos nos ha pasado. - Emma la miró sin terminar de creerse que Regina hubiese pasado alguna vez por una situación parecida. – Mi madre acabó en el País de las Maravillas porque perdí el control en un momento.

Explicó la morena con un encogimiento de hombros, parada ante Emma sin ningún tipo de nerviosismo.

- Pero seguro que nunca le has hecho daño a Henry.

Gruñó la rubia sin darse cuenta de que Regina estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella sin que tuviese que luchar por mantener su magia a raya.

- Lo único que le hace daño a Henry ahora mismo es no saber cómo ayudarte. ¿Por qué no viniste a mí directamente?

Preguntó la morena con tono molesto, frunciéndole el ceño a la otra mujer, quien bajo la vista y encogió un poco los hombros.

- No quería poner en peligro a más gente.

Por mucho que a Regina la conmoviese esa preocupación por su parte no pudo evitar resoplar de fastidio.

- ¿Y no te paraste a pensar en que soy tu mejor oportunidad para controlar esto? Y de todos modos si te descontrolabas podría contener tu magia con la mía.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de golpe con una idea repentina.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Contener mi magia, quitármela?

Regina la miró con cierta empatía y sonrió con tristeza.

- Podría quitarte la magia, claro que sí, pero no lo haría. – Emma iba a protestar, pero la otra mujer no la dejó. – Forma parte de ti, Emma, de quien eres, está en tu interior del mismo modo que el valor, la bondad o esa irritante capacidad para sacarme de quicio. – La rubia rio un poco sin darse cuenta por esas palabras.

- Pero podría ser normal.

Murmuró la rubia sin mirar a Regina.

- Cuando Henry se dio cuenta de que era especial, yo no le apoyé, le hice creer que estaba loco y que sería mejor que fuese normal ¿recuerdas? Y no podía estar más equivocada, menos mal que no me escuchó. Nadie debería perder parte de lo que le hace especial.

Respondió la morena encogiendo un hombro para sonar más casual de lo que en realidad eran sus palabras, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, de lo que más se arrepentía la Reina Malvada era de no haber creído en su hijo cuando debía. Emma sonrió un poquito, levantando por fin los ojos para mirar a Regina, que le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y sacó una mano del bolsillo para extenderla hacia la Salvadora.

- Así que, ¿qué tal si empezamos a trabajar en esa magia?

Emma dudó un segundo mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero se armó de decisión para agarrar la mano de Regina.

- ¿Swan?

Dijo alguien antes de que pudiese coger la mano de la reina, el ambiente calmado y tranquilo que se había creado se rompió de pronto y la magia de Emma volvió a desatarse, golpeando a Regina como había hecho con Henry, mandando a la mujer varios metros más lejos.

- ¡Regina!

Gritó Emma, el pánico había vuelto a su voz. Quien había gritado su nombre había sido Hook, que había aparecido de la nada y se acercaba a ella tan rápido como podía.

- ¡No! ¡Aléjate!

Volvió a gritar la Salvadora intentando alejarse ella, otro golpe de magia involuntaria mandó a Hook contra un árbol en dirección contraria de donde se estaba levantando Regina. Emma los miró a los dos con expresión asustada y montó en el coche con el miedo en los ojos.

- Emma. ¡Emma, espera! – Gritó Regina intentando alcanzarla antes de que el escarabajo se pusiese en marcha, sin conseguirlo. - ¡Déjame ayudarte!

Gritó al parachoques trasero sin conseguir respuesta antes de que el vehículo desapareciese en una curva del bosque.

- ¿Swan?

Escuchó a sus espaldas, el pirata estaba levantándose también con expresión dolorida y aturdida, cojeando un poco. Bien.

- Estarás contento.

Gruñó la reina lanzándole una mirada de asco antes de coger aire para concentrarse, si se daba prisa aún podría seguir al coche. Sin darle tiempo a Hook de decirle nada desapareció en otra nube de magia.

.

.

.

No había solución, era un peligro, quizá por eso nadie la había querido nunca, quizá por eso todo el mundo la devolvía, porque era un monstruo, quizá toda esa gente que la había abandonado se había dado cuenta y aprovecharon para alejarse antes de que les hiciese daño, justo como estaba haciendo ahora con todos sus seres queridos. Tenía que librarse de ello de una forma u otra, se ofrecería por completo a la Reina de las Nieves si así terminaba con esa maldición, todo había empezado al hablar con ella y todo terminaría igual, si no conseguía librarse de la magia jamás podría volver a estar con su familia, a lo mejor era es su castigo por hacerles daño, a lo mejor era su destino, perder a todo el mundo. Y como la Reina de las Nieves había dicho, ahora sabía exactamente dónde encontrarla.

Llegado a cierto punto el camino estaba cubierto de nieve, así que se bajó del coche y siguió a pie, notando el frio a su alrededor y como la magia que escapaba de ella destruía todo, haciendo temblar incluso el suelo bajo sus pies. El escondite de Ingrid no podía estar muy lejos, y seguro que la estaba esperando. Pero no pudo comprobarlo porque una nube morada que se convirtió en Regina le cortó el paso.

- No lo hagas Emma.

La rubia dio unos pasos atrás, mirando a su alrededor asustada al ver que empezaban a caer ramas de los árboles.

- Es la única solución. Tienes que marcharte, no quiero hacerte daño.

- ¡Claro que no es la única solución!

Gruñó Regina con frustración, como si fuese algo tan obvio que habría que ser estúpido para no verlo.

- Por favor vete, ahora.

Emma sujetaba fuertemente una mano con la otra, apretándolas contra su pecho, estaba terriblemente asustada, la inseguridad y el pánico eran tan claros en su cara que el instinto de Regina era calmarla, hacer desaparecer ese miedo para siempre.

- No, tú nunca te vas cuando yo te lo pido. Eres una maldita cabezota y te quedas, y me ayudas quiera o no…incluso si he intentado matarte alguna que otra vez…así que yo no voy a irme. Me dijiste hace poco que si yo no iba a luchar por mi final feliz, tú lo harías por mi ¿recuerdas? – A unos pasos de ellas se abrió una grieta en el suelo y Emma cerró los ojos, temblando, intentando controlarse. – Bueno, ahora voy a devolverte esas palabras, si tú vas a rendirte contigo, yo no lo haré. – La rubia abrió los ojos mirándola con cierta sorpresa, pero también algo de esperanza. – Sé que asusta poder hacer daño a tus seres queridos, pero renunciar a tu magia no es la respuesta.

Una lluvia de chispas salió de las manos de Emma, que volvió a cerrar los ojos. Regina dio un paso atrás para apartarse de esa magia, pero en cuanto paró volvió a acercarse a la rubia sin dudar.

- Sé que me has dicho que te pasó algo parecido, pero tú has estado toda tu vida rodeada de magia, yo no. En tu mundo hay magia por todas partes, no es algo extraño, pero esto… - Se miró las manos como si quisiera arrancárselas. - ¿Qué clase de monstruo le hace daño a su hijo?

Preguntó mirando a Regina con unos ojos acuosos muy abiertos por el miedo.

- No digas eso Emma, no eres ningún monstruo. Sí, mi mundo estaba lleno de magia, pero mi mundo es tu mundo, tú eres de allí, naciste allí. – Emma la miraba sin dejarse convencer. – Has tenido la magia dentro toda tu vida, lo sabes. ¿Recuerdas el sombrero de Jefferson, el dispositivo de destrucción de Storybrooke, el eclipse, el puente, el monstruo de hielo? Puedes controlarlo.

Dio un paso hacia la rubia que dio dos hacia atrás, temblando cuando otra lluvia de chispas hizo caer una gruesa rama a poca distancia de ellas, aunque Regina no se inmuto.

- Yo no hice nada, esas veces estaba contigo, tú canalizabas mi magia, yo me limitaba a imitarte.

- Yo no canalizaba nada, Emma, era tu magia unida a la mía, magia que _tu_ hacías por ti misma, no yo.

Parecía que la Salvadora quería acurrucarse en el suelo y gritar hasta que todo pasase, pero Regina no iba a permitirlo, pensaba acabar con el miedo de Emma.

- No es lo que hacen los demás, no es lo que puede hacer Henry por ti, o tus padres, o yo. Eres tú, Emma, tienes que aceptarte, tienes que quererte, con lo bueno y lo malo, tienes que aceptar esta parte de ti que, créeme, no es algo malo. – Dio dos pasos más hacia la rubia. – Tienes que abrazar tus poderes, y entonces serás tu quien tenga en el control. Debes dejar de tener miedo.

Extendió una mano hacia Emma, en una clara invitación para que la cogiese, pero la sheriff apretó más las manos contra su pecho.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Eso podría matarte.

Regina dio otro paso, podría haber cogido ella misma la mano de Emma.

- ¿Quieres matarme? – Preguntó, y la otra mujer negó con la cabeza, mirándola con ojos asustados. – Entonces no lo hagas.

Con una confiada sonrisa cogió la chispeante mano de la Salvadora, que cerró los ojos por un segundo, como temiendo no ser capaz de controlarse, pero la magia las envolvió deteniendo toda la destrucción a su alrededor y sin causarlas ningún daño. Emma miraba a su alrededor sin creerse lo que había hecho, pero Regina la miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa, sin haberlo dudado ni un segundo. Finalmente toda la tensión salió del cuerpo de la Salvadora, que puso también su otra mano en la de Regina con una risa cansada y unas lágrimas de alivio.

- No puedo creerme que lo hayas conseguido.

Dijo mirando agradecida a la reina.

- No he sido yo, has sido tú. Tienes el control, solo te hacía falta recordarlo. – Extendió la mano libre hacia Emma. – Ahora dame las llaves, te llevare a casa.

Con otra risita la rubia finalmente soltó a Regina y buscó las llaves para dárselas.

- ¿Vas a conducir mi coche?

Hacía un momento estaba muerta de miedo, ahora volvía a encontrarle humor a las cosas.

- Esa cosa que tú llamas coche sí que es peligrosa, pero me arriesgare.

Rio Regina cogiendo las llaves y caminando junto a Emma hacia el escarabajo.

- Gracias por ser una maldita cabezota y quedarte.

Dijo la rubia antes de que la otra mujer arrancase. Regina la miró para devolverle la sonrisa y fue en ese momento cuando por fin se dio cuenta de una cosa.

_Mierda._


	8. Chapter 8

**Me alegro de que os gustase el capi anterior jajaja me encanta Elsa, pero me quedo yo con ganas en la serie de que Regina fuese a ayudar a Emma xD Bueno y aqui dejo otro capi un poco mas tranquilito.**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leer y esper****o vuestras opiniones :)!**

* * *

><p>El plan de Ingrid había fallado, Emma no había llegado hasta ella, había estado cerca, muy cerca, unos pasos más y habría estado ante la puerta de su guarida, pero eso no había pasado. Y culpaba completamente a Regina por ello, si la morena no hubiese aparecido, Emma ahora estaría con ella. Aunque al menos había salido algo bueno de todo eso, Emma por fin había abrazado sus poderes, los había aceptado y tomado pleno control sobre ellos, ahora estaba practicando con Elsa para conocerlos más a fondo, las dos rubias tenían ya absoluto control. Aunque eso no quitaba que aun necesitasen algo de guía mágica, después de todo una cosa es saber controlarlos y otra saber cómo usarlos correctamente de manera automática, por eso Emma había pensado en pedirle ayuda a Regina, pero por algún motivo la reina se negó, dijo que estaba muy ocupada, que tenía otros asuntos entre manos, que no tenía tiempo, y aunque Emma sabía que eran solamente excusas prefirió no insistir, por raro que le pareciese la actitud de la morena.<p>

Y lo cierto era que Regina llevaba evitando a Emma una semana, seguía sus progresos mágicos por medio de Henry o incluso de Mary Margaret, pero esquivaba la compañía de la rubia todo lo que podía, incluso aunque sabía que eso no podría durar, más tarde o más temprano tendrían que juntarse para algo, o la rubia se presentaría en su casa preguntando por ese distanciamiento. O quizá era lo que Regina quería pensar que pasaría, que a Emma le preocuparía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que la estaba evitando y que ese hecho la molestase. _Maldita sea_. Ni en sus peores sueños imaginó que esto pasaría, y menos aún a ella. No se le iba de la cabeza ese momento en el coche de la rubia, cuando la miró y todo hizo "_click"_ en su cabeza, comprendió muchas cosas en ese mismo instante, encontró la explicación que llevaba tiempo buscando. El por qué no había incinerado hacia tiempo a Emma Swan, el por qué le había dolido tanto que fuese ella precisamente quien arruinase lo suyo con Robin, y el por qué no podía odiarla a pesar de ello. Debía haberlo sabido antes ¿verdad? No era algo que hubiese surgido de repente, venia de tiempo atrás, de más tiempo atrás del que ella misma sospechaba. Todo había empezado cuando tuvo que resignarse a que esa mujer estuviese en la vida de Henry, había tenido que ponerse de acuerdo con ella para sus visitas al niño, luego empezó a confiar en ella para cuidar de su hijo, sabía que si alguien se preocuparía por la seguridad de Henry tanto como ella esa seria Emma, luego la rubia la había salvado más de una y más de dos veces, empezó a confiar realmente en ella incluso aunque no la soportase, había empezado a irritarle menos su presencia, luego llegó esa extraña conexión mágica que tenían, esa extraña comprensión entre ellas, lo más sorprendente fue saber que Emma realmente creía en ella, aunque igual de sorprendente era que Regina también creía en la rubia, en quien era ella, en su potencial, incluso encontraba su presencia reconfortante, casi un apoyo entre esa marea de gente que la odiaba. Luego el pirata empezó a convertirse en una molestia con su constante perseguir a Emma. Y entonces tuvo que dejarla ir con Henry, ahí fue cuando definitivamente debió de haberlo sabido, pero habría sido tarde, así que prefirió seguir enterrándolo ya que no la dejaron enterrar su corazón. Luego llegó Robin, un salvavidas en mitad de la tormenta, algo a lo que agarrarse para flotar. Y entonces la traición cuando Emma trajo de vuelta a Marian. Todavía lo recordaba perfectamente, esa punzada ardiente atravesándola el pecho, y aun así ni siquiera pudo pensar en una venganza, no pensó en devolver el golpe, en vez de eso Emma había dicho que quería ser su amiga y ella había dicho en voz alta que no quería matarla. Y la cara de Emma en aquel momento parecía tan feliz por ello… Obviamente en algún momento Regina tendría que enfrentarse a esos sentimientos, y después de haber salido casi literalmente corriendo tras Emma para ayudarla cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado con sus poderes, no había podido seguir posponiéndolo. Y en el escarabajo amarillo una sonrisa de Emma le había echado todo eso encima. _Mierda mierda mierda_. Tenía sentimientos por la Salvadora, la hija de la mujer a la que por mucho tiempo había considerado la raíz de todas sus desgracias. No sabía que iba a hacer ahora, no se creía capaz de mirar a Emma sabiendo lo que sabía ahora, seria romperse otra vez el corazón sabiendo que era algo imposible, la rubia estaba con ese hombre que no sabía que existía algo más allá de cuero, y aunque no fuese así ¿qué podía ofrecerle la Reina Malvada a la hija del amor verdadero? Tenía que sacarse esas tonterías de dentro y rápido, por su bien y por el de Henry. El chico estaba contento de que sus madres por fin se llevasen bien y empezaran a ser amigas y no quería quitarle eso, además que Emma Swan no pudiese corresponderle esa clase de sentimientos no quería decir que no pudiesen ser realmente amigas, ¿por qué no? Después de todo por lo que habían pasado y de esa manera que tenían de comprenderse la una a la otra. Lo mejor sería apagar el fuego antes de que se hiciese demasiado grande.

.

.

.

Emma apagó el fuego que acababa de crear mágicamente con un cojín antes de que se le descontrolase más. Aun no sabía cómo Regina era capaz de crear bolas de fuego con esa facilidad sin hacerse ni una sola quemadura. Ahora que por fin controlaba su magia no sabía cómo Regina era capaz de hacerla con tanta facilidad sin crear ningún desastre, y le gustaría preguntárselo, pero llevaba una semana viéndola solo de pasada sin poder hablar con ella.

- Te he dicho que no intentes crear fuego sin que este yo cerca, ahora hay una quemadura en nuestro cojín.

Dijo Elsa agarrando el cojín para revisar los daños. Acababa de salir de su habitación con algo de ropa de Emma puesta, la sheriff le había dicho que quizá sería bueno empezar a pensar en ponerse ropa más normal, sobre todo porque le resultaría más cómoda, aun no entendía como Elsa había sido capaz de correr de un lado para otro con ese vestido. Lo que pasa es que el estilo de Emma definitivamente no era el suyo.

- No creo que mi estilo vaya contigo.

Dijo Emma mirando a su amiga con una mueca crítica.

- Menos mal que tú también piensas lo mismo.

Suspiró Elsa que no quería herir los sentimientos de vestuario de la otra mujer. Emma rio un poco.

- Ponte lo que quieras, nos vamos de compras.

- Pero Ingrid… Anna…

Protestó Elsa, tenía asuntos más importantes sobre los que preocuparse.

- Venceremos, y encontraremos a Anna, pero no nos vendría mal un rato libre de tensión, a lo mejor eso nos ayuda a pensar. Y si no tendrás que llevar mi ropa.

Elsa miró la ropa que llevaba puesta y suspiró asintiendo, dándole la razón a Emma.

.

.

.

Así que la rubia condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad, llevando a Elsa de una tienda a otra, aunque encontró más cosas para sí misma que para su amiga. Después de un rato mirando escaparates, Emma vio a Regina a través de uno de ellos, sonrió y entró en la tienda.

- Regina. Hola.

Saludo amistosamente asustando un poco a la morena que no la había oído.

- Señorita Swan ¿qué hace aquí? – Emma levantó una ceja y Regina soltó una risita. – Emma, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Elsa y yo hemos salido a hacer unas compras – Respondió señalando a la rubia que había entrado detrás de ella. - ¿Y tú?

Por un momento Regina lanzó a Elsa una mirada que Emma no supo descifrar, pero enseguida desapareció y la morena sonrió un poco para saludar a la reina de Arendelle, mirándola de arriba abajo sin hacer ningún comentario sobre el estilo Emma que tan poco le pegaba.

- Estoy con Henry.

- Mamá ha pensado que con la Reina de las Nieves por aquí necesito más ropa de abrigo.

Dijo el chico saliendo en ese momento de uno de los probadores con un jersey que le hacía parecer demasiado hinchado para moverse con soltura.

- Pero creo que se está pasando.

Añadió Henry mirando a la morena, quien se rio un poco y asintió dándole la razón, Henry sonrió a las dos rubias y volvió a entrar al probador dejando a las tres mujeres en un extraño silencio.

- ¿Y qué tal han ido las compras?

Preguntó Regina con educación mirando las bolsas que llevaba Emma.

- De momento bien para mí y mal para Elsa, no encontramos nada para ella.

La morena miró a Elsa pensativa.

- Un poco más adelante, girando a una de las calles de la izquierda encontrareis unas tiendas que a lo mejor le encajan mejor, tienen ropa menos… - Emma movió las cejas a la espera de que acabase la frase. – menos Emma Swan.

Completó Regina con una risita, haciendo reír a las otras dos mujeres.

- Si, deberíamos ir a mirar…Podríais venir con nosotros, seguro que entre reinas os entendéis mejor para esto.

Sugirió de pronto Emma señalando a las dos, Regina iba a negarse, pero la rubia no le dio tiempo.

- Eh, chico, ¿te apetece veniros de compras con nosotras?

- Me parece genial.

Contestó Henry desde el probador en el que parecía estar peleándose por quitarse el jersey. Emma sonrió a Regina y la morena suspiró. Eso no iba a ayudar a sus propósitos de olvidarse de Emma, pero no podía negarle a su hijo la compañía de su otra madre, ni tampoco quería negársela a sí misma, que era lo peor.

- Creerás que no me he dado cuenta de que llevas una semana ignorándome, pero si lo he hecho.

Dijo Emma cuando salieron de la tienda, con Henry y Elsa caminando un poco por delante de ellas. Regina no miraba a la mujer que caminaba a su lado, abrió la boca sin saber que decir.

- ¿Te asusté? – Preguntó Emma con cierta preocupación, la morena la miró sin comprender. – Ya sabes, con toda esa magia descontrolada y las chispas y la evidente destrucción que había a mi alrededor…

Explicó la Salvadora con encogimiento de hombros fingidamente indiferente.

- Si me hubieses asustado no habría ido ¿no crees? Además ahora ya controlas tu magia ¿no?

- Eso lo sabrías si hubieses venido a verlo. – Rio Emma haciendo sentir un poco culpable a Regina. – He provocado algunos pequeños desastres, pero voy cogiéndole el truco a esto de la magia. Entre Elsa y yo nos ayudamos mutuamente.

Completó Emma, la morena se sintió un poco mal por no haber estado allí para ayudarla con la magia, y notó una pequeña punzada de celos al saber que Elsa si había estado. La rubia reina y Henry las esperaban en la entrada de una tienda y las dos entraron con ellos.

Pasaron una tarde agradable los cuatro eligiendo ropa, y después Emma se ofreció a llevarlos a casa en su coche. Paró en su apartamento para dejar a Elsa.

- Los dejo en su casa y vuelvo, hay una cosa que quiero enseñarle a Regina.

Explicó Emma, su amiga asintió y abrió la puerta para salir del coche.

- ¿Puedo quedarme con ella? Bueno, y a dormir. Aun no me he quedado ninguna noche en tu nuevo piso.

Dijo Henry asomando la cabeza desde el asiento de atrás. Emma compartió una mirada con Regina, quien asintió conforme, esa noche de todos modos quería seguir investigando sobre el autor del libro y la vendría bien la soledad, así que Henry se bajó con Elsa y Regina se mudó al asiento de delante.

- ¿Qué es eso que quieres enseñarme? ¿Debería preocuparme?

Preguntó la morena con una risita, más cómoda sentada en ese coche de lo que nunca habría esperado.

- Ya verás.

Respondió Emma con una sonrisa casi infantil. Llegaron a la mansión y la rubia se bajó del coche con ella, acompañándola hasta el porche de la entrada.

- Espero que lo que querías enseñarme no fuese mi propia puerta, porque sabía llegar sola.

Dijo Regina un poco confusa, Emma giró los ojos con una risita.

- No. Mira.

Cerró los ojos un momento para concentrarse, levantando las manos desde donde ascendió la magia coloreando el cielo como si fuese una pequeña aurora boreal sobre ellas que luego se trasformó en unos bonitos fuegos artificiales que las iluminaban con sus colores cambiantes. Regina miró a Emma sorprendida por ese control sobre su magia, pero la rubia no la miraba a ella, tenía la vista clavada en el cielo, se la veía orgullosa de poder enseñarle eso a Regina. La morena sonrió con cierta resignación, no podía seguir evitándola, mantenerse apartada no era la solución, ya no creía que nada pudiese ser la solución. Pero si esos sentimientos nunca iban a ser correspondidos al menos sí podría ser amigas, si Emma de verdad lo quería Regina estaba más que dispuesta a ello.

- Es precioso Emma.

Dijo con más cariño del que quería mostrar. La rubia despegó la mirada del cielo para mirarla con una alegre sonrisa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los exámenes de final de evaluación y que mi word quiso dejar de funcionar misteriosamente por un tiempo han hecho que esta vez me retrase más de lo quería, sorry! pero aquí estoy otra vez, y espero poder dedicar más tiempo a escribir ahora que llegan las vacaciones de navidad :)!**

**Ya actualicé ayer en _Swan Queen Tales_ y subí el primer capitulo de la secuela de _Frozen_ por si alguien quiere echarle un vistazo ;) y ahora ya dejo de liarme y os dejo con el capitulo jajjaja**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leer y esper****o vuestras opiniones :)!**

* * *

><p>La Reina de las Nieves no había vuelto a intentar nada desde que visitó a Emma en la comisaria, todo parecía estar tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo para Storybrooke. Casi no la sorprendió encontrar la carpeta encima de su escritorio de la comisaria, pero Ingrid no parecía estar por ninguna parte. Cogió la carpeta con cautela y la abrió con curiosidad. Dentro había varios dibujos que iban firmados con su nombre y que Emma no recordaba, algunos de ellos estaban dedicados para Sarah, estaban sus viejos proyectos y ensayos artísticos, ella tenía uno igual con las cosas de Henry. Pero lo que más la afectó fue una tarjeta de cumpleaños que no recordaba haber escrito y en la que le agradecía a Sarah ser la familia que nunca tuvo. Si lo que tenía en las manos era real, en algún momento de su vida Emma había querido realmente a la Reina de las Nieves, lo suficiente para considerarla familia. Si lo que tenía en las manos era cierto eso significaba que Emma no había estado siempre sola, que en algún momento había pertenecido a algún lugar, había estado unida a alguien, había querido a alguien y alguien la había querido a ella. Y ahí estaba otra vez ese sentimiento de que faltaba una pieza y de que esa pieza la tenía Ingrid.<p>

Sabía que era una mala idea, sabía que era peligroso y sabía que Regina le había dicho muy específicamente que no lo hiciese, pero necesitaba llenar ese hueco de su memoria y su pasado, así que cogió su escarabajo amarillo y fue al bosque, pasó exactamente por los mismos lugares por los que había pasado cuando su magia se descontroló, aquí y allá todavía había marcas de ello. Cuando llegó al lugar en el que Regina la había detenido, el lugar en el que por fin había conseguido controlar su magia gracias a la morena, volvió a detenerse, esta vez por su cuenta. Regina iba a estar muy enfadada cuando se enterase de a donde había ido sola. Emma no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la idea de Regina lo suficientemente preocupada por su seguridad como para llegar a enfadarse, y por lo curioso que resultaba estar pensando en su reacción cuando se enterase de lo que estaba haciendo. Regina había sido la primera persona en venírsele a la cabeza cuando decidió hacerle una visita a Ingrid, seguramente porque la morena había sido quien la había dicho específicamente que no hiciese justo lo que estaba haciendo, pero también porque le importaba lo que pensase la reina. Pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para pararse a pensar en qué pensaría nadie más, necesitaba respuestas y sabía que Ingrid no se las daría si iba acompañada.

- Te esperaba. – Dijo Ingrid en cuanto Emma puso un pie en su guarida de hielo. – Aunque debo admitir que te esperaba más pronto y en otras circunstancias.

- Bueno, siento no venir a visitarte soltando chispas por las manos.

Respondió la Salvadora con sarcasmo, parada desafiantemente en la entrada. Todo su sentido común la decía que no debía estar allí, que debía marcharse en ese mismo momento, pero su instinto le decía que solo allí y ahora podría encontrar sus respuestas.

- Si, supongo que debemos culpar a cierta entrometida Reina Malvada por ello. Casi pensaba que si alguien podría ayudarte a controlar tus poderes antes de venir a mí, esa seria Elsa. Pero da igual.

Ingrid estaba sentada en un blanco diván hablando despreocupadamente, como su hubiesen quedado para tomar algo y charlar.

- Supongo que recibiste mi regalo.

- Encontré una carpeta, sí. - Respondió Emma secamente. - ¿Qué significa?

La Reina de las Nieves rio un poco.

- Creía que era obvio: que cuando eras más joven te gustaba mucho el arte. Recuerdo que te encantaba visitar museos, te quedabas embobada con algunos cuadros. También solía llevarte a dibujar por la ciudad, te gustaba dibujar paisajes. En esa carpeta están casi todos tus proyectos, pero no pude separarme de esto.

Explicó Ingrid, y con un movimiento de su mano apareció en ella mágicamente un retrato de la rubia reina. Lo miró un momento con cariño y luego se lo ofreció a Emma. La sheriff lo miró con desconfianza.

- Vamos, sabes que no voy a hacerte daño, tu súper poder te dirá si miento. Cógelo.

Hizo un gesto con el retrato hacia Emma, que se acercó lentamente, con cautela, hasta estar a la suficiente distancia para coger el dibujo. Lo observó con curiosidad, reconociendo su propia mano en el dibujo y su firma en la esquina.

- Me lo dibujaste una tarde que llovía y no pudimos salir a la calle, mientras tu dibujabas yo te contaba historias que te hacían reír.

Recordó Ingrid con una nostálgica sonrisa. Emma le devolvió el retrato con cierta rabia.

- Mientes.

- Sabes que no. Igual que yo sé que volverás a quererme.

La mujer más mayor se levantó del diván quedando de pie frente a Emma.

- No puedes hacer que alguien te quiera mediante magia.

Dijo la Salvadora con la mandíbula apretada. No sabía porque había ido allí, porque necesitaba tanto llenar ese vacío de su memoria. No entendía esa necesidad de saber que no siempre había sido rechazada, no cuando ahora tenía un hogar, y familia y amigos. Pero lo necesitaba.

- Pero yo no haré que me quieras con magia. Tú ya me has querido antes, solo tienes que recordarlo.

- ¡¿Cómo voy a recordarlo si me has borrado la memoria?!

Estalló Emma frustrada por la tranquilidad y confianza de esa mujer.

- Antes de devolverte los recuerdos quiero que sepas por qué lo hice.

Señaló el diván del que se acababa de levantar invitando a Emma a tomar asiento, pero la rubia más joven se limitó a quedarse donde estaba, mirando agresivamente a Ingrid, quien si se sentó con tranquilidad.

- Cuando yo era joven sucedió…un accidente con mis poderes. Mi propia hermana me llamó monstruo y me encerró en una urna. – Ingrid más que hablar con Emma parecía perdida en sus propios recuerdos, recordando aquel doloroso momento. – Cuando conseguí liberarme ni siquiera quería venganza, solo alguien que me diese el amor que mis hermanas me negaron. Pero no podía ser cualquiera, debía ser alguien que entendiese lo que era yo, con mis poderes incluidos. Sabía que una de esas personas sería Elsa. Y lo será, pronto. Pero un poderoso mago predijo que la tercera "_hermana_" aún no había nacido, así que me mandó aquí, al mundo real, al lugar donde llegarías, solo con tu nombre.

A Emma todo eso le sonaba demasiado fantasioso, pero con toda la fantasía a la que había tenido que enfrentarse ya, no podía descartar la explicación que estaba dando Ingrid como algo real.

- Esperé muchos años, busqué por todas partes, hasta encontrarte. Estabas tan perdida, tan rota. Eras una niña perdida y yo te encontré. Mi familia me rechazó, la tuya te abandono, y ambas podíamos curarnos mutuamente ¿no lo ves?

Ingrid la miró casi suplicándole que lo entendiese, que podían ser la familia perfecta, las tres, ellas dos y Elsa.

- Pero me devolviste, como todos los demás. Y me borraste los recuerdos.

Dijo la Salvadora negándose a dejarse conmover por esas palabras.

- Pasó algo. Pensaba que ya estabas lista, que podía mostrarte cómo era yo realmente y como eras tú, pero me equivoqué, tu magia no se activó y tú te asustaste de mí. Me dolió tanto como me mirabas… No estabas lista, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Así que cuando me encontré contigo aquí te borré los recuerdos esperando al momento adecuado para empezar de nuevo. Sabia de la maldición de la Reina Malvada, así que había venido a esperarte aquí, luego podríamos ir juntas a rescatar a Elsa, pero no hizo falta, tú la trajiste. ¿No te das cuenta? Es una señal, las tres estamos aquí, ahora, gracias a ti. Somos familia, Emma.

Ingrid se levantó otra vez y avanzó hacía ella totalmente descalza. Emma dio varios pasos atrás para apartarse de ella.

- Ya tengo una familia.

- La misma que te abandonó. Yo pasé media vida buscándote y la otra media esperándote para poder empezar de nuevo. Te quería antes incluso de que existieras, te esperaba antes de saber cuándo o dónde nacerías. Y tú me querías a mí, has podido verlo por ti misma. Emma, yo nunca te abandonaría, nunca querría que fueses nada que no quisieras o para lo que no estuvieses preparada.

Emma hundió las manos en el pelo con frustración. Una vez más las palabras de esa mujer estaban consiguiendo meterse dentro de ella, de ella y de esa necesidad, de ese viejo habito de necesitar sentirse querida por quien era.

- Quiero que volvamos a ser una familia, Emma, como antes. Sabes que yo nunca te veré tan solo cómo la Salvadora igual que hacen ellos.

- Ellos no…

Intentó defender Emma, pero en ese momento no se le ocurrían palabras para ello, después de todo así era como todos la hacían sentir, solo como la Salvadora, como la heroína, como quien siempre tiene que salvar el día, alguien que nunca puede asustarse ni echarse atrás ni dudar, siempre debía soportar todo el peso que quisieran poner sobre sus hombros.

- Para ellos solo eres carne de cañón, te quieren en cada momento de crisis y luego retoman sus vidas sin que tú participes en ellas.

Desde luego Ingrid estaba minando totalmente su ánimo, Emma la miró con tristeza, no quería creerse sus palabras, pero sonaban dolorosamente ciertas. La Reina de las Nieves hizo aparecer una piedra morada en su mano y con un simple gesto de la otra, una ráfaga mágica salió de la piedra directa hacia Emma. La Salvadora notó un ligero mareo, pero enseguida esa pieza que le faltaba se colocó en su sitio cuando los recuerdos que Ingrid se había llevado volvieron a su memoria. Cuando volvió a mirar a la mujer lo hizo con otros ojos, ahora recordaba los momentos vividos con ella, recordaba cómo se había sentido viviendo con ella, había tenido un hogar, una familia, un lugar en el que era indudablemente querida. Y ese era un buen sentimiento, era un sentimiento cálido, reconfortante.

- ¿Sarah?

Dijo con un hilo de voz. Ingrid sonrió tiernamente, casi llorando de alegría al ver que Emma la reconocía como lo que había sido para ella, su familia.

- Casi haces que me atropelle un coche.

Añadió la sheriff sin tono de reproche ni rencor. Resultaba que después de todo Ingrid no la había devuelto, ella había huido.

- Pero ahora sabes el porqué.

- Aun no puedo creer que lo hicieses. Quizá si me lo hubieras explicado…

Ingrid rio un poco, dando un paso hacia Emma.

- Tampoco me habrías creído, aún era pronto, pero yo estaba tan ansiosa de que me conocieses tal y como era, y de que supieses quien eras tú realmente, que no me paré a pensar en lo que te estaba haciendo.

Emma no podía dejar de mirar a esa mujer tal y como la había visto tanto años atrás, como un puerto seguro, alguien con quien poder contar.

- ¿Y porque ahora? Has estado aquí todo este tiempo.

- Ahora es cuando por fin estamos las tres juntas. Es todo lo que quiero Emma, que podamos ser una familia Elsa, tu y yo. No creo que haya nada de malo en eso ¿no?

- Pero yo ya tengo una familia, Sarah, mi verdadera familia.

Ingrid negó lentamente con la cabeza, con una triste sonrisa.

- Ya te dije que la familia no tiene nada que ver con la sangre. Puedo ser para ti lo que tus padres nunca fueron ni serán. Puedo entenderte como nadie más lo hará. Podemos ser felices, Emma, como antes.

La Salvadora la miró de arriba abajo, uniendo a la mujer que había conocido con la que tenía ahora frente a ella, con lado mágico incluido.

- Así que dime, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Preguntó Ingrid con suavidad. La sheriff se mordió el labio dudosa, y por un momento volvió a tener catorce años y a estar abandonada, hasta que esa mujer la acogió bajo su techo y la brindó su amor.

Emma dio dos pasos y abrazó con fuerza a la Reina de las Nieves.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo creo que a la relación Emma-Ingrid deberían haberle dado algo más de tiempo, no se, analizarla un poco más, después de todo y según lo que sabemos por la serie, Emma se ha sentido sola y abandonada toda su vida porque nadie la quiso de verdad, pero resulta que Ingrid si. No se, a lo mejor en la siguiente mitad de la temporada la mencionan o algo ahora que Emma si la recuerda, y nos enteramos de mas xD**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leer y esper****o vuestras opiniones :)!**

* * *

><p>Llevaba todo el día sin saber nada de Emma y lo extraño es que eso ahora era extraño, ademas ya no era solo que Regina no supiese nada de ella, es que Henry tampoco había podido contactar con su madre. La morena no quería exagerar y pensar en posibles desgracias, seguramente estaría en alguna parte ignorando el móvil como le pasaba cada vez que de absorbía en algún asunto. Pero esa ausencia de noticias de la rubia hacia que Regina se diese cuenta de lo acostumbrada que estaba ya a Emma Swan, incluso antes de…bueno, de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia esa irritante Salvadora. Aún estaba intentando tratar con ellos, cambiarlos, callarlos, suprimirlos o al menos saber cómo manejarlos siendo amiga de Emma. Esa palabra aun le sabía algo rara "<em>amiga<em>". No había tenido muchos amigos a lo largo de su vida y a las pocas personas que habían querido ser sus amigas las había echado de mala manera de su vida sin pensárselo dos veces, y ahora quería ser amiga nada menos que de la hija de su mortal enemiga, y la ausencia de esa mujer por tan solo un día era deprimentemente notable. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Regina suspiró, a la Reina Malvada no le habría pasado esto, ella se habría quitado a Emma de en medio la primera vez que la vio y ahora no estaría teniendo esos problemas con sus sentimientos. A su pesar, sonrió un poquito, era una suerte que la Reina Malvada no se hiciese cargo de la situación cuando Henry apareció con Emma en la puerta. Maldita fuese esa rubia que hacía que se alegrase de no haberla matado.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron volver sus pensamientos al mundo real. Fue a abrir pensando que seguramente sería Emma que por fin hacia acto de presencia. Después de todo tampoco recibía muchas visitas y Henry tenía llave, pero era otra rubia muy distinta quien estaba en su porche, casi no parecía la misma sin su característico vestido azul.

- ¿Elsa? ¿Ha pasado algo? Quiero decir, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Que Elsa estuviese allí no tenía por qué significar necesariamente que hubiese pasado algo, la chica era nueva en la ciudad, aun no sabía que estaba mal visto llamar amistosamente a la puerta de la reina, y además Regina había estado pasando mucho tiempo últimamente en el apartamento que compartía con Emma.

Elsa pareció titubear un poco antes de hablar.

- Yo… ¿has visto a Emma?

Regina frunció un poco el ceño, al parecer si iba a ser que había pasado algo, algo que explicaría porque Emma no daba señales de vida.

- No, no he sabido nada de ella en todo el día. Supondría que estaría contigo buscando a tu hermana o algo así.

- Sí, es lo que íbamos a hacer, íbamos a encontrarnos en su estación de policía, pero al llegar ella no estaba allí.

Aunque a Regina le hacía cierta gracia la forma de hablar de Elsa de las cosas que no había conocido hasta llegar a Storybrooke, como la comisaria, la situación no la animaba precisamente a reír, si había algo que Emma no se tomaba a la ligera era su compromiso a la hora de ayudar a quien prometió ayudar, y si no se había presentado en la comisaria como acordó con Elsa debía de haber algún motivo.

- En la mesa solo había esto.

Añadió la rubia pasándole a Regina una carpeta llena de dibujos y proyectos de instituto, todos ellos firmados por Emma. La morena no entendía porque a la Salvadora le había dado por mirar esas cosas, o de donde las había sacado, que ella supiese los únicos recuerdos de su infancia eran la manta con que la envolvió Mary Margaret y un puñado de cosas que cabían en una cajita. Pero la tarjeta de cumpleaños le dio la respuesta que necesita.

- Idiota.

Gruñó con los dientes apretados.

.

.

.

Regina y Elsa entraron a toda prisa en la guarida de la Reina de Nieve, prácticamente sin tomar ninguna precaución. Las dos esperaban ver a Emma atrapada en algún tipo de peligro, no sentada con Ingrid hablando tranquilamente.

- ¿Emma? ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó Elsa mirando primero a una rubia y después a otra, repentinamente alerta, igual que Regina. Emma las miró como si no esperase verlas aparecer.

- Emma ¿qué está pasando?

Preguntó la morena antes de darla tiempo a responder. La Salvadora se puso de pie dando unos pasos hacia ellas con las manos levantadas en un gesto de calma.

- Tranquilas, no es…las cosas no son como parecen.

- ¿No? Porque lo que a mí me parece es que de repente estas muy cómoda con la mujer que quiere destruir Storybrooke.

Dijo Regina con el ceño fruncido, Emma pareció dudar en ese momento, sus recuerdos recuperados la habían llenado de un sentimiento de nostálgica familiaridad, recordando todo lo que había vivido con esa mujer y había olvidado por completo que esa misma mañana la consideraba su enemiga.

- Pero…las cosas han cambiado…espero…Ingrid solo quiere…

Emma miró a la Reina de las Nieves interrogante, esperando que la echase una mano.

- Solo quiero a mi familia de vuelta, y discúlpame querida, pero no creo que tu formes parte de ella.

Respondió Ingrid lanzándole a Regina una mirada asesina que la morena devolvió con el mismo grado de desprecio.

- Emma, creía que estábamos de acuerdo en que su plan era una locura que jamás podría funcionar.

Intervino Elsa sin dejar de lanzar cautelosas miradas a Ingrid.

- Eso era antes. Ahora…recuerdo. - Elsa y Regina miraron a la Salvadora extrañada. – Me ha devuelto mis recuerdos Elsa, estoy segura que me entenderás cuando tengas los tuyos.

Miró a Ingrid como esperando que le devolviese también sus recuerdos a la reina de Arendelle, pero Ingrid negó con la cabeza.

- Ella aún no está preparada.

Emma frunció un poco el ceño sin saber que había hecho ella exactamente para estar preparada.

- Emma, no la escuches, solo quiere que te pongas de su lado. No sé lo que te habrá dicho, pero tú ya tienes una familia, tienes dos padres tremendamente irritantes...

- Padres que temen su magia cuando no la están usando en su propio beneficio.

Interrumpió Ingrid, Regina la miró con frialdad.

- Ellos no temen tu magia, Emma. He incluso si lo hiciesen, te quieren lo suficiente como para superar ese temor

- Pero no la quisieron lo suficiente como para quedársela, la usaban solo por su magia antes incluso de que aprendiese a andar, la enviaron a través de un portal a un mundo desconocido para que pudiese ser "_la Salvadora_". Para romper la maldición que _tú _lanzaste.

Regina estaba empezando a irritarse por esas interrupciones, pero Emma parecía estar escuchándola.

- Y si tus padres no te parecen suficientes ¿qué me dices de Henry? ¿tampoco él es tu familia?

- ¿El mismo chico que decidió irse a vivir contigo en vez de quedarse con ella?

Eso fue demasiado para la morena que levantó la mano con una llameante bola de fuego en ella, pero Emma se interpuso entre ellas impidiendo que atacase a la rubia bocazas. Emma no la miraba a ella, estaba vuelta hacia Ingrid.

- Creo que me has malinterpretado. Ahora recuerdo el tiempo que pase contigo, y fue un tiempo maravilloso, de verdad te quería y me habría encantado que fuésemos familia entonces. Pero ya tengo una familia, nada va a cambiar eso.

Desde detrás de Emma, Regina sonrió fríamente a la Reina de las Nieves.

- Ellos no te entenderán como yo lo haré, como nosotras… - Señaló también a Elsa. - … lo haremos.

- Emma, Anna nunca ha tenido magia y nunca me rechazó o me temió por ello.

Declaró Elsa dejando bien claro que no iba a ponerse del lado de Ingrid.

- ¡Tu hermana te metió en esa urna!

Gritó la mujer más mayor perdiendo un poco la compostura, las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella había planeado. Elsa debería haber ido sola hasta allí, no acompañada por la Reina Malvada.

- Me niego a creer eso.

Respondió Elsa dando un paso hacia Emma, que seguía mirando a Ingrid con cierta tristeza en los ojos.

- Mira Ingrid, tú tenías razón, hubo un momento de mi vida en que te quise como a una familia, pero mi familia está aquí. Eso no significa que no podamos llevarnos bien, ser…amigas.

Enseguida el ceño de la Reina de las Nieves se arrugo y la temperatura bajó.

- No somos amigas, Emma, y tú misma te darás cuenta de ello. Tú y Elsa y yo seremos una familia y volveremos a nuestro hogar.

- Mi hogar está aquí.

Respondió la Salvadora. De verdad no quería luchar contra esa mujer, ya no, pero tampoco podía, ni quería, abandonar todo lo que tenía allí para irse con ella.

- Emma, creo que deberíamos salir de aquí.

Dijo Regina abrazándose a sí misma para conservar el calor, Emma asintió sin dejar de mirar a Ingrid.

- Podemos hablar si quieres, cuando estés más calmada. Pero mi decisión será la misma.

Dijo la sheriff con todo el tacto que pudo, en vez de responderla a ella, Ingrid miró a Regina, cansada de sus constantes interferencias en su plan.

- Si no te importa, esto es un asunto familiar.

Y con un rápido pase mágico Regina desapareció en un remolino de nieve. Y de pronto la morena se encontraba otra vez en su casa con copos de nieve pegados a la ropa.

.

.

.

Unas horas después le había sido imposible volver a transportarse mágicamente hasta allí, ni siquiera pudo acercarse a los alrededores de la cueva de hielo y empezaba a desesperarse. Henry aún no había vuelto a casa cuando a ella la dejaron mágicamente allí y esperaba no tener que decirle al volver que su madre estaba atrapada con Ingrid. Tampoco había querido avisar a los Encantadores porque, no iba a engañarse, si ella con su magia no podía hacer nada, ellos lo único que harían seria sacarla aún más de quicio.

Aún estaba bastante impresionada de que la Reina de las Nieves hubiese podido pillarla lo suficientemente desprevenida como para teletransportarla, desde luego esa bruja era más poderosa de lo que parecía, pero eso no iba a intimidarla.

A lo lejos, entre la nieve, vio acercarse a dos figuras corriendo y Regina se puso en guardia, pero enseguida vio que eran Emma y Elsa que habían conseguido salir de la cueva. En cuanto Regina la tuvo a su alcance agarró a la Salvadora por los brazos con exagerada preocupación, apretándole los brazos ligeramente arriba y abajo como para asegurarse de que estaba sana y entera.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no habéis vuelto antes? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estáis bien?

Rectificó al final mirando también a Elsa, que parecía tan ilesa como Emma. La Salvadora sujetó uno de los brazos de Regina para calmarla un poco, pero aun así la reina siguió sin soltarla.

- Las dos estamos bien, ¿tu estas bien? ¿A dónde fuiste?

- La muy bruja me mando a casa.

Gruñó Regina ligeramente más relajada, comprobando por si misma que Emma estuviese perfectamente bien.

- Intenté hacerla entrar en razón, explicarla que podríamos ser amigas o algo así, convencerla de que devolviese también los recuerdo a Elsa, pero…

Emma miró hacia atrás como si temiese que Ingrid fuese a aparecer de pronto.

- La cosa no fue bien, esa mujer está obsesionada con nosotras y su idea de la familia perfecta, no parará hasta tenernos a Emma y a mí, aunque para ello tenga que deshacerse del resto del pueblo.

Intervino Elsa mirando a la otra rubia como si quisiese hacérselo comprender a ella más que explicárselo a Regina. Ahora que tenía sus recuerdos de vuelta Emma no podía ver a Ingrid de la misma manera, no podía evitar sentir cierta lastima, incluso empatía hacia ella, después de todo la mujer solo quería una familia que la quisiera, lo mismo que había querido Emma durante toda su vida.

- Se negaba a dejarnos ir, así que acabé usando mis poderes para conseguir salir de allí. No sé qué hará ahora Ingrid.

Terminó Elsa sin dejar de mirar a Emma. En la cueva, por alguna razón la Salvadora no había querido usar sus poderes para defenderse de Ingrid, no había movido un dedo, se había quedado allí de pie intentando razonar con la mujer incluso cuando claramente no iba a atender a razones. Pero Elsa no lo entendía, no podía entender lo que era para Emma, ahora que había recuperado sus recuerdos, ahora sabía que en un momento de su vida Ingrid había sido todo lo que tenía, todo lo que le importaba, y aunque las cosas no fuesen a ser igual ahora, ya no sentía esa necesidad de derrotarla, ahora quería ayudarla, conseguir que ella también pudiese ser feliz.

- Deberíamos volver.

Dijo Regina mirando a Emma con cierta preocupación, había algo en la cara de la Salvadora, en su expresión, sabía que la rubia estaba pensando algo, y teniendo en cuenta las ideas que se le pasaban a esa mujer por la cabeza, seguramente no sería nada bueno.

Emma asintió y la morena finalmente la soltó, pero solo para caminar a su lado. Después de un rato de silencio no pudo morderse más la lengua.

- Creo recordar que te dije claramente que no hicieses justo lo que has hecho. No deberías haber venido a verla, y menos aún sola.

Emma rio un poquito.

- Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en decirlo.

- No es un asunto gracioso Emma. Podría haberte hecho daño. No te has parado a pensar en lo que eso le habría hecho a Henry, a tus padres o a…

Cerró la boca de golpe con un resoplido de enfado.

- Lo sé, lo siento. Es solo que necesitaba…saber. Me estaba volviendo loca, había algo sobre esa mujer tan tremendamente familiar…ahora al menos se por qué.

Explicó Emma con expresión pensativa.

- Pensaba que ya habías encontrado a tu familia, no sabía que aun anduvieras buscando una.

Dijo Regina con un tono sarcástico para ocultar su preocupación por la cuestión. Pensaba que Emma ya había encontrado su hogar allí, que era feliz con sus padres y su hijo.

- Si, por supuesto que he encontrado a mi familia, sé que os tengo a vosotros y desde luego no voy a cambiarlo por la reina de los helados, pero esa mujer tenía una parte de mi pasado, una parte importante.

La morena se paró para encarar a Emma, por supuesto no se le había escapado que la rubia había vuelto a incluirla en su categoría de familia.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué era eso tan importante que tenías que descubrir?

Estaba enfadada, claro que sí, no entendía esa manía que tenía Emma de ponerse a sí misma en peligro innecesariamente.

- Que no siempre estuve sola, que una vez antes de que Henry me encontrase, alguien de verdad me quiso. Todos mis recuerdos eran de estar abandonada, de ser la chica que no quería nadie. Ahora sé que aunque por poco tiempo, una vez no fue así.

Respondió Emma con una triste sonrisa y Regina no supo que responder, cada vez que la rubia hablaba así no podía evitar acordarse de que la habían mandado sola a un lugar desconocido por culpa de su maldición, y aunque gracias a esa maldición ella tenía a Henry, ahora que su relación con Emma Swan y sus sentimientos por ella habían cambiado, no podía evitar odiar todo lo que la hiciese daño, en el pasado, presente y futuro.

- Aun así, Regina tiene razón. Podría haberte hecho daño Emma, no deberías haber venido sola. Y espero que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Dijo Elsa a unos pasos de distancia, Regina se había olvidado completamente de ella, pero se alegraba de que al menos la estuviese dando la razón. Se aclaró la garganta para recuperar la compostura y lanzó una mirada al camino que acababan de recorrer.

- Salgamos de aquí antes de que a esa mujer se le antoje salir tras nosotras.

Echó a andar hasta ponerse a la altura de Elsa, que también empezó a caminar otra vez.

- Además Henry volverá en algún momento a casa y no quiero que no encuentre a ninguna de sus madres.

Añadió Regina a nadie en particular. Emma dio una carrerita para alcanzar a las dos reinas, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Elsa.

- Estaba pensando en salir a cenar con Elsa para que siga probando cosas nuevas ¿te apuntas con Henry?

Dijo la Salvadora con una risita, Regina levantó una ceja, pero en vez de responder a Emma se dirigió hacia la otra rubia.

- ¿Has probado la lasaña?


	11. Chapter 11

**Me disculpo aquí también por la tardanza, en estas fechas se me ha ido el santo al cielo y con eso de estar de "vacaciones" no he hecho gran cosa jajajaja Pero volví ;)! No penséis que me había olvidado de los fics! xD**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leer y esper****o vuestras opiniones :)!**

* * *

><p>Esta vez Hook lo había planeado para que no hubiese interrupciones, había recogido a Emma sin avisar y la había sacado de su apartamento sin darla tiempo a avisar a nadie más que a Elsa, que se quedó un poco sorprendida cuando vio entrar al pirata en el piso, recoger a su novia y llevársela sin decir a donde irían. Era la única manera de asegurarse de que nadie les interrumpiría, de que nadie aparecería con una repentina crisis o cualquier excusa que hiciese que Emma tuviese que marcharse. Tan solo quería un poco de tiempo con ella, maldita sea, no era tanto pedir. La hizo conducir hasta el bosque y sacó una manta y una cesta con comida del maletero.<p>

- ¿Cómo has metido eso ahí? ¿Has forzado la cerradura de mi coche?

Preguntó Emma un poco sorprendida, por respuesta Hook alzó una ceja con una sonrisa traviesa, extendiendo la manta en el suelo, dando un golpecito a su lado para que Emma se sentase junto a él, cuando lo hizo le pasó la mano buena por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia si.

- No puedo creerme que por fin haya conseguido un momento a solas contigo.

Dijo el pirata realmente sin creérselo, Emma rio un poco cogiendo la bolsa de Granny's que Hook había sacado de la cesta.

- Ahora seguro que lo has gafado por decir eso, pasará algo.

La rubia había decidido dejar correr el asunto de que se tomase la libertad de forzar su coche ya que había sido por un buen motivo, pero en algún momento tendría que hablar con él sobre eso.

- No va a pasar nada.

Dijo el pirata firmemente, mirando a su alrededor como retando al mundo a que se atreviese a interrumpir su momento.

.

.

.

En su cueva de hielo Ingrid se sentía frustrada. Su plan había fallado. A esas alturas Emma ya debería estar de su parte, y Elsa al menos a medio camino de lo mismo, y en vez de eso las dos se habían enfrentado a ella y habían vuelto a irse. No podía consentirlo. Y quien tenía la culpa de que Emma no estuviese a su lado era, por dos veces, la Reina Malvada. Ella había impedido que Emma llegase a su cueva cuando sus poderes se descontrolaron, y luego apareció con sus palabras que hicieron dudar a la Salvadora y volvió a alejarse de su lado. Tenía que quitarse de en medio a esa mujer. De toda la gente de Storybrooke nunca pensó que justo la Reina Malvada fuese a ser el problema, pero no podía simplemente eliminarla, Emma ya había dejado bien claro que jamás se uniría a ella si hacía daño a su familia. Por supuesto pronto entendería que su familia eran Elsa y ella, pero hasta entonces tenía que andar con cuidado. Entonces recordó algo que ya había hecho años atrás, y esta vez saldría bien, no habría errores. Pero primero le hacía falta algo. Desapareció en una nube de nieve y se materializó en la entrada de la mansión de Regina, en una de las paredes estaba el espejo en el que la Reina se había mirado tan a menudo, Ingrid sonrió a su propio reflejo y el espejo se rompió, volando uno de sus pedazos hasta su mano, luego subió tranquilamente hasta el piso de arriba y se paró frente a la habitación de la morena, que dio un salto de su diván al verla allí.

- ¿Qué dem..?

Empezó la morena, pero sin tener tiempo de terminar Ingrid abrió la mano en la que llevaba el trozo de espejo, que voló hecho pedacitos hasta los ojos de Regina. La Reina parpadeó rápidamente, llevándose las manos a los ojos con molestia.

- ¿Qué crees que hago aquí?

Preguntó Ingrid con mucha calma cuando la otra mujer pareció recuperarse. Regina miró a la rubia con furia.

- Tú, maldita… Esto debe de ser culpa de Emma, todo tu maldito mundo gira en torno a ella.

La rubia se sintió un poco ofendida de que la imaginase con tan poca vida interior como para que absolutamente toda su vida girase en torno a Emma Swan, pero teniendo en cuenta su plan y el por qué había atacado a Regina, probablemente no tendría derecho a quejarse.

- Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Dijo la morena con una mueca de rabia, desapareciendo en una mágica nube morada, y materializándose en mitad del bosque. Había arreglado su imagen también y ahora llevaba puesto uno de sus queridos vestidos de Reina Malvada con el que se sentía mucho más identificada en ese momento. Apenas a unos metros a su derecha estaba la parejita tumbada sobre la manta, el pirata encima de la rubia. Regina hizo una mueca de asco y fue directa allí con muy poca dificultad teniendo en cuenta que caminaba en tacones por el bosque. Nada más verla, Hook dio un salto hacia atrás de la sorpresa, soltando una maldición, Emma se quedó mirando a Regina con la boca un poco abierta.

- ¿Cómo puedes andar con eso por el bosque?

Preguntó más sorprendida por eso que por verla allí vestida así. Hook se puso de pie enseguida, colocándose entre las dos mujeres.

- No sé qué problema tienes esta vez, pero tendrás que encontrar a otra persona que te lo solucione.

Dijo molesto. Emma iba a decirle algo al pirata, pero no tuvo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu lugar?

Gruñó Regina haciendo un gesto con la mano que hizo desaparecer a Hook en una nube mágica, transportándole directamente a las aguas del puerto de Storybrooke. En el bosque Emma se puso de pie para encarar a Regina.

- Hey, ¿A dónde le has mandado? No tenías por qué hacer eso ¿sabes? Si quieres hablar conmigo solo tienes que decirlo.

Protestó algo molesta la rubia. Sabía que a Regina no le gustaba Hook, pero esta vez se había pasado, no tenía derecho a hacer eso, o a pensar que su tiempo era solo para ella y podía disponer de él cuando quisiera. Lo que Emma no sabía es que no se trataba de eso. Tuvo que lanzarse rodando por el suelo cuando Regina le lanzó una bola de fuego que esquivo por los pelos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

Gritó sorprendida poniéndose de nuevo de pie y escondiéndose detrás de un árbol para evitar la segunda bola de fuego.

- Lo que debí haber hecho cuando te conocí.

Gruñó Regina moviéndose para lanzar una tercera bola de fuego, Emma se movió también rodeando el árbol, sintió el calor pasar rozando por su lado.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca de repente o qué?

La verdad es que Emma estaba un poco asustada, no entendía por qué de pronto Regina quería matarla, sobre todo porque recordaba perfectamente que le había dicho que no quería hacerlo. Pensaba que ahora eran amigas, familia. Entonces ¿por qué…? Una sola imagen se le vino a la mente: Ingrid. Si no recordaba mal, Belle les había contado algo de cómo funcionaba el hechizo que estaba intentando hacer, lo que no entendía era cómo había conseguido afectar solo a Regina.

- Regina, escúchame, esta no eres tú, de alguna manera estas bajo el hechizo de Ingrid. Puedes combatirlo.

Gritaba corriendo de árbol en árbol para escudarse con ellos de los llameantes ataques de la morena. Por toda respuesta recibió un gruñido y una bola de fuego lanzada con más rabia.

- Ese hechizo saca lo peor que llevamos dentro, nos vuelve contra… - De pronto recordó otra cosa que había dicho Belle. – la gente que queremos.

Completó con un susurro más para sí misma que para Regina. Ese lapsus casi la cuesta acabar ardiendo, la bola de fuego la golpeó el hombro prendiendo su chaqueta, se lo apagó dándose rápidos golpes con la mano, quejándose cuando se quemaba los dedos. De toda la gente de Storybrooke, Regina había ido a por ella al estar bajo el hechizo, así que al fin y al cabo suponía que la morena también la consideraba su amiga, y al parecer esa amistad era importante para la ex alcaldesa.

- Regina, tu eres más fuerte que el hechizo, puedes resistirlo, sé que puedes. – Otra bola de fuego dejo una negra marca en el árbol en el que acababa de refugiarse. - ¿Recuerdas nuestra magia? Deja que te…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque tuvo que moverse para esquivar otro ataque. A Emma no dejaba de sorprenderla que pudiese moverse así por el bosque con la ropa que llevaba, aunque si así era como vestía en el Bosque Encantado, debía de estar más que acostumbrada. Echó de nuevo a correr, pero Regina se había hartado de esa persecución sin sentido y se materializó delante de ella, lanzándola por los aires con su magia. Emma voló varios metros hacia atrás y cayó pesadamente al suelo, rodando todavía unos pocos metros más. La Salvadora quedó inmóvil en el suelo y la Reina Malvada levanto la cabeza con altanería y una sonrisa satisfecha, pero según se iba acercando al cuerpo de la rubia el hechizo iba perdiendo su efecto, hasta que Regina terminó corriendo hacia Emma con desesperación, se arrodilló junto a ella y la sostuvo, agitándola para que despertase.

- Emma. Dios mío, Emma, despierta.

La Salvadora tenía aparte de la quemadura del hombro, algunas magulladuras y rasguños, además de un golpe en la frente por culpa de la caída. Regina seguía zarandeándola con insistencia, era imposible que la hubiese matado con ese golpe ¿verdad?

- Abre los malditos ojos, Emma.

Dijo otra vez empezando a asustarse de verdad, pero un quejido en los labios de la rubia hizo que dejase de contener la respiración. Apoyó a Emma sobre sus piernas y dejo de agitarla. La rubia abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar con una mueca de dolor, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- Lo siento, yo… no sé qué me ha pasado, no podía pensar con claridad. – Apartó un mechón rubio de la cara de la mujer tumbada. – No quería hacerlo.

No podía creerse que hubiese atacado a Emma, aunque tampoco entendía por qué ella no se había defendido con su magia.

- Sé que no querías, el hechizo de Ingrid tiene ese efecto.

Gruño la rubia incorporándose con otra mueca de dolor hasta quedar sentada, Regina la ayudó dejando las manos cerca por si volvía a perder el sentido.

- ¿Puede saberse que llevas puesto?

Preguntó Emma echándose a reír, aunque eso provocó que le doliese más la cabeza, Regina no pudo evitar reírse también con todas sus ganas. Rieron juntas durante varios minutos hasta que pudieron volver a serenarse.

- ¿De verdad que estas bien? No era mi intención hacerte daño.

Dijo la morena levantando inconscientemente una mano hasta la mejilla de Emma, queriendo apartarla cuando se dio cuenta de su gesto, pero la rubia la mantuvo ahí con la suya, y cogió la otra mano de Regina con la que tenía libre, dándole un apretoncito cariñoso.

- Estoy bien, Belle me dijo que este hechizo, bueno… - Se encogió de hombros con una ligera sonrisa. – Te lanza en contra de la gente que quieres.

Regina bajó la vista algo avergonzada de que por culpa de ese maldito hechizo ahora fuesen tan obvios sus sentimientos. Emma liberó la mano de la morena de su mejilla para poder levantarle la cara cogiéndole suavemente la barbilla.

- Eh, no pasa nada, sé que esa no eras tú. Probablemente a mí me habría pasado lo mismo. – Una chispa brilló en los ojos de Regina al oír esas palabras. – Nuestra amistad también es muy importante para mí.

_Amistad_. Emma había dicho _amistad_.

- ¿Amistad? – Dijo la morena, y la otra mujer asintió con una sonrisa. – Amistad, ¿y ya está? Amigas.

Emma la miraba sin comprender que era lo que la había molestado, porque claramente algo lo había hecho.

- Bueno, es lo que somos ¿no?

Preguntó la rubia ahora con cierta duda, no sabía que estaba pasando.

- Solo amigas ¿no? Bueno, las "_solo amigas_" no se miran como lo hacemos nosotras. "_Solo amigas_" no están celosas tan solo con que la otra hable de alguien de más. "_Solo amigas_" no actúan como actuamos nosotras, ni se sienten así. Y "_solo amigas_" no se tocan así. – Regina señaló sus manos todavía unidas como si les fuese la vida en ello y la apartó de la de la rubia como si le hubiese dado un calambrazo. - ¿Solo amigas? Sí, claro.

Se levantó indignada sacudiéndose el vestido. ¿De verdad Emma no lo veía? ¿De verdad iba a seguir ignorándolo, haciendo como si no pasara nada? Pues vale.

La Salvadora seguía sentada en el suelo sin entender nada, hacia un segundo estaban bien y ahora de repente parecía que había dicho que había molestado a Regina.

- Tu pirata probablemente este empapado en los muelles.

Dijo la morena con frialdad antes de desaparecer de allí sin avisar ni darle tiempo a Emma de pararla. Realmente no quería que se fuera.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoy simplemente digo; nuevo capi ;P!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leer y esper****o vuestras opiniones :)!**

* * *

><p>Emma no entendía que había pasado, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que había molestado a Regina, así que se pasó por la mansión para intentar aclarar lo que fuese que había que aclarar, pero nadie abrió la puerta por mucho que insistió. Fue directamente al apartamento de sus padres sin pasar por los muelles, contenta al ver que la maldición de Ingrid no parecía haber afectado al resto del pueblo.<p>

- Dios mío, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Preguntó su madre nada más abrir la puerta y ver que llegaba toda magullada. Emma respondió con un resoplido a la vez que giraba los ojos. Se dejó caer en la primera silla que encontró, agotada.

- Mamá ¿qué te ha pasado?

Preguntó también Henry dejando su comic a un lado para levantarse a ver a su madre.

- Regina. – Respondió Emma con agotamiento. – De alguna manera estaba bajo el la maldición de Ingrid y….me atacó.

- ¿Estás bien?

Dijo algo asustada Mary Margaret mientras corría a buscar el botiquín.

- Pero si estaba bajo algún tipo de hechizo no era ella en realidad. Seguro que no quería hacerlo.

Comentó Henry ayudando a su madre a quitarse la cazadora chamuscada, dejando más a la vista el hombro herido. Emma rio un poquito.

- Lo sé chico, no te preocupes, sé que no era ella.

- ¿Y dónde está Regina ahora? Si ha vuelto a ser la Reina Malvada…

Empezó Mary Margaret, seguramente pensando en llamar a David que en aquel momento estaba de patrulla.

- No, no. No pasa nada. Se le pasó el efecto del hechizo.

- ¿Y dónde está?

Preguntó Henry extrañado de que su madre no estuviese allí, y más aun de que no hubiese curado ella misma a Emma cuando volvió a la normalidad.

- No tengo ni idea, estábamos hablando tranquilamente y de repente…no sé, se enfadó o molestó o algo, y se fue.

Explicó la rubia con un encogimiento de hombros que le costó un pinchazo de dolor en uno de ellos. Su madre la pidió que se estuviese quieta mientras la curaba.

- ¿Por qué se enfadó? ¿Qué pasó?

Dijo su hijo curándole la frente con mucho menos tacto que su abuela. Cuando Emma les contó lo que había pasado en el bosque, su conversación con Regina, tanto su madre como su hijo dejaron de curarla por un momento, debido a la impresión, la miraban sorprendidos.

- Sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Dijo la rubia un poco incomoda porque los dos solo la miraban sin decir nada.

- ¿La dijiste eso?

Preguntó Henry, cuando su madre asintió se llevó una mano a la frente con un resoplido, negando un poco con la cabeza.

- ¿Enserio?

Emma volvió a asentir.

- Emma, creo que Regina esperaba…otro tipo de respuesta.

Dijo Mary Margaret con cautela, volviendo a curarla el hombro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué respuesta?

- Yo creía que tu sentías lo mismo, y me parece que mamá también. – Emma frunció un poco el ceño, confusa. - ¿Por qué te crees que siempre le decía a mamá que te invitase a comer o a venir, o te lo decía a ti cuando estaba en tu piso? Y luego yo estaba casi todo el rato con Elsa.

Dijo el chico echándola una significativa mirada, Emma seguía sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente.

- Creía que a ti también te gustaba mamá.

- Me…gusta Regina. - Contestó Emma sonrojándose un poco por tener que decir esas palabras en voz alta. – Somos amigas.

Mary Margaret rio un poquito.

- No creo que Henry se refiera a eso. Él se refiere a gustarte como _algo más_ que una amiga.

Henry asintió como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- Ella no…Regina no…quiero decir, ella y yo no….estoy con Hook, y ella no…creo que estáis equivocados.

Balbuceaba Emma tratando de ordenar sus ideas, procesando información.

- Conozco a mi madre, no estoy equivocado.

- Cariño, todos pensábamos que entre Reagina y tú había algo. O al menos que iba a haberlo.

Dijo Mary Margaret intercambiando una mirada con Henry. Aplicó una pomada para las quemaduras en el hombro de su hija y empezó a vendárselo.

- ¿Por qué pensabais eso? ¿Ella ha dicho algo?

Preguntó Emma mirando tan fijamente a su madre que podría haberle atravesado el cráneo solo con el poder de su mirada. Mary Margaret rio un poquito.

- No ha hecho falta que diga nada, igual que no ha hecho falta que lo digas tú.

Emma miraba alternativamente a su madre y su hijo como si esperase que en cualquier momento se echaran a reír dejando claro que estaban de broma, pero los dos la miraban a ella esperando que en cualquier momento se diese cuenta de que tenían razón.

- Es imposible. Regina no…siente nada por mí. – Soltó una risita nerviosa, como si esa idea fuese absurda. – Es imposible.

Repitió. Henry la dio un golpecito en la frente, cerca de su herida, y Emma se quejó de dolor, mirando al chico sin saber porque había hecho eso.

- Pues es posible, y todos creíamos que tú también. Elsa piensa como yo. Me parece que mamá estaba intentando reunir valor o…no sé, algo. Y ahora… Tengo que ir a verla.

Dijo subiendo a buscar su chaqueta. Emma miró a su madre, que terminó de vendarle el hombro y retomó la curación de la frente que Henry había dejado a medias.

- Eso no es posible ¿verdad?

Preguntó la rubia, impaciente por la respuesta.

- Regina es una mujer muy reservada, Emma. La cuesta mucho mostrar sus sentimientos, y más aún confesarlos. Pero contigo, bueno, es difícil no verlo.

En ese momento Henry volvió a bajar con el abrigo y la bufanda puestos, listo para salir, pero Emma le llamó.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? ¿O solo es algo que tú crees?

Su hijo giró los ojos de esa manera tan propia de Regina. Era increíble que no fuese hijo biológico de la morena con todo lo que se parecían, incluso el color de sus ojos era más parecido al de Regina que al de Emma.

- Claro que estoy seguro, creía que tu sentías lo mismo, que todavía ninguna se había atrevido a confesarlo, pero que las dos lo sabíais.

Emma parecía estar dándose cuenta de algo, llegando a sus propias conclusiones, atando cabos.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Regina también…?

Se calló de golpe mirando de reojo a su madre, quien soltó una risita haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, con la vista centrada en la frente de su hija.

- Ya te he dicho que lo sé desde hace tiempo, y pensaba que tu sentías lo mismo. Regina es capaz de ser muy testaruda y negar durante mucho tiempo sus sentimientos, como tú, pero a pesar de haber sido durante tantos años la Reina Malvada, siempre ha sido una mujer llena de sentimientos, y ya fueran amor o venganza, todo lo que siente lo siente intensamente. Así que si siente algo por ti, créeme que merece la pena. Y no seremos ni yo ni tu padre quienes se opongan a ello.

Dijo Mary Margaret dejando de curarla por un momento para mirarla a los ojos, igual que estaba haciendo Henry, los dos esperado que reaccionase de alguna manera.

.

.

.

Volvían a aporrear la puerta blanca del 108 de Mifflin Street y Regina seguía sin tener intenciones de abrir.

- ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Sé que estás ahí dentro y no me iré hasta que abras! – No hubo respuesta. - ¡Echaré la puerta abajo, sabes que lo haré!

Emma podía ser muy insistente. Pero la verdadera razón por la que Regina no abría la puerta no era porque estuviese enfadada, el momento de ira se le había pasado nada más llegar a casa y notar los ojos húmedos. Se sentía estúpida, absurda, patética, avergonzada, había confundido todas las señales, o más bien se las había inventado. No sabía cómo algún rincón de su cabeza había podido pensar en algún momento que Emma Swan podría sentir por ella algo más que una amistad, Emma estaba con el pirata y ella… bueno, ella era la mujer a quien tenía que soportar si o si porque era la otra madre de Henry, era un milagro que hubiesen llegado a poder considerarse amigas. Regina se sentía estúpida y ya ni siquiera podía sentirse estúpida en secreto porque había tenido ese estúpido momento de rabia delante de Emma. En algún momento tendría que abrir la puerta y enfrentarse a ella, y lo mejor era hacerlo con la cara más neutral que tuviese, si Emma podía hacer como que no pasaba nada, Regina también.

Al abrir, Emma dejó de gritar y se la quedó mirando un momento que pareció eterno, ahora que Regina por fin le daba la cara no sabía que decir o como empezar.

- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tanto grito? Si no fuese porque básicamente tú eres el departamento de policía, los vecinos ya habrían llamado para denunciarte.

Emma seguía mirándola y ahora la miraba con otros ojos, ahora no podía evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho Henry. Regina iba a hablar otra vez, pero no la dejó, ya había encontrado las palabras.

- Nunca. Dijiste. Nada. ¡Nuca dijiste nada!

Estalló por fin la sheriff, no podía creerse que hubiesen pasado por tanto juntas, tantas peleas entre ellas y batallas contra lo demás, que hubiesen superado tantas crisis y baches, que hubiesen construido confianza y buenos momentos, y que Regina nunca hubiese dicho nada, o que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta.

La morena levantó una ceja sin comprender y Emma entró a la casa sin esperar invitación.

- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada, Regina?

Preguntó la rubia con más tristeza que enfado.

- ¿Sobre qué se supone que tenía que decir algo?

- Sobre lo que sentías.

Regina se tensó al momento, notando como algo frio le subía por la columna. No podía ser que Emma de verdad hubiese ido hasta allí para tener esa conversación, casi prefería que siguiese con la venda puesta.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres.

Dijo la morena con mucha calma, Emma la miró de forma extraña, ahora, viendo a Regina, conociéndola como la conocía, se arrepentía de haber estado tan ciega, se arrepentía de lo que había dicho en el bosque, eso solo había hecho que Regina se cerrase del todo, seguramente ahora iba a negarlo todo y Emma no podía permitirlo, no ahora que lo sabía.

- Pensaba que éramos amigas,_ solo amigas_, porque nunca creí que entre nosotras pudiese haber…algo más.

Empezó la Salvadora con un impotente gesto de las manos. Regina la miraba escuchando atentamente, pero con las defensas preparadas, no sabía cómo podía terminar esa conversación, pero después de lo del bosque, sospechaba que no muy bien.

- Yo no sabía nada, tú no dijiste nada. ¿Nunca pensaste en intentarlo? ¿En darme alguna señal?

Por supuesto Regina no era precisamente el tipo de personas que daban señales claras, ella mandaba señales sutiles, tanteaba terreno, siempre preparada a dar un paso atrás y salvarse antes de quedar demasiado expuesta.

- ¡Yo creía que me odiabas! – Gritó Emma ya que Regina seguía sin decir nada. – Creía que me odiabas. Pensaba que todo lo que querías era que yo desapareciese, que querías matarme.

Regina no pudo seguir manteniendo la boca cerrada ante eso, bajó la vista mordiéndose un poco el interior del moflete antes de hablar.

- Yo no quería _matarte_. Dormirte, quizá envenenarte, echarte, a lo mejor hacerte desaparecer, mandarte lejos…pero no _exactamente_ matarte. Y eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Emma no sabía si quería abrazarla o pegarla.

- Pero yo siempre he pensado así. Y cada vez que parecía que podíamos acercarnos la una a la otra tu dabas un paso atrás, y luego Henry yo tuvimos que irnos y después tu empezaste a salir con Robín Hood y Neal murió y Hook dio su barco por mí y tu volvías a odiarme a muerte por lo de Marian y…todo volvía a ser un desastre y…Así que intenté ser tu amiga, al menos eso, al menos quería tener eso. Y ahora tienes… ¿sientes algo por mí?

La rubia esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, aunque fuese una cabreada, aunque lo negase, pero esperaba algún tipo de reacción y no el silencio que seguía manteniendo Regina. Había subestimado la capacidad de la morena para guardarse sus sentimientos.

- ¿Sientes algo por mí? – Repitió la sheriff. – Porque yo sí. – Regina levantó la vista del suelo tan rápido que tuvo que hacerse daño. – Yo hace tiempo que sí, que siento…que me siento atraída por ti y… - Emma miró a la morena con cierta tristeza. - ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

Regina la sostuvo la mirada sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar.

- Tú tampoco dijiste nunca nada.

Emma rio nerviosamente, sin ningún asomo de gracia en esa risa.

- Tu misión en la vida era destruir mi felicidad ¿recuerdas?

Esta vez la reina si se enfadó.

- No utilices eso como excusa, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y lo sabes, nos acabábamos de conocer. Te di un final feliz, con Henry, sin magia ni peligros, hasta que llegó el pirata a estropearlo. Te lo di sin dudarlo, aunque por ello tuviese que perderos a ti y a Henry, así que no digas que mi "_misión en la vida_" era destruir tu felicidad, porque sabes que eso no es verdad, es una excusa.

Miraba a Emma con el ceño fruncido, intentando controlarse, pero a la rubia le daba igual, al menos por fin había reaccionado, por fin estaba hablando, estaba expresándose.

- Es tu excusa para justificar que tenías tanto miedo como yo, y que por eso nunca dijiste nada, porque era mucho más cómodo y mucho más seguro seguir calladas, seguir como estábamos, nuestra amistad estaba bien mientras pensásemos que no teníamos ninguna posibilidad con la otra. ¿O me equivoco?

Emma negó con la cabeza para decirla que no se equivocaba, eso era justo lo que la había pasado, había tenido miedo al rechazo, eso era algo muy humano, y más en alguien a quien habían rechazado tan a menudo y de tantas maneras diferentes, simplemente no había querido que Regina también la rechazase, que la abandonase, era más seguro observarla en la sombra. Aunque ahora sabía que la morena había sentido exactamente lo mismo.

- Si yo no hubiese….estallado así en el bosque, seguiríamos igual.

Concluyó Regina, y Emma no entendía como aun podía parecer triste, ¿acaso no acababan de confesarse sus sentimientos?

- Entonces me alegro de que lo hicieses.

Dijo Emma dando un paso hacia ella.

- Yo no, ninguna tuvimos el valor, tu ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes, no lo has sabido hasta que alguien más te lo ha dicho. Sospecho que Henry, es más observador de lo que debería.

La rubia dio otro paso hacia ella, no entendía dónde estaba el problema, ella no lo veía por ninguna parte si las dos sentían los mismo.

- Ahora mismo ni siquiera deberíamos estar pensando en esto, una heladera loca quiere que nos matemos entre nosotros y la chica hielo tiene que encontrar a su hermana. Deberíamos centrarnos en lo importante.

- ¿Y qué pasa con nosotras?

Regina dio también un paso hacía la rubia y la cogió las manos.

- Con nosotras no pasa nada. Si hay algo que Robin me enseñó es que hay que hacer lo correcto.

Emma frunció un poco el ceño intentando encontrarle el sentido a ese ejemplo.

- Pero él no hizo lo correcto.

- Por eso.

Respondió la morena sin poder evitar reírse un poco. Emma y ella no podían estar juntas, ya había tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo y aceptar esa realidad, sería un desastre, sería como sujetar una granada sin seguro, ella era la Reina Malvada y Emma la Salvadora, era imposible que saliese bien. Además ni siquiera estaba segura de que Emma sintiese lo que creía estar sintiendo, hasta ese mismo día no parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello, y además aún seguía con el capitán sin mano.

- Centrémonos en vencer a esa mujer ¿vale?

Dijo Regina con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz, soltando las manos de Emma. La rubia se la quedó mirando un momento, pensativa.

- Vale. Pero eso no evitará que yo intente hacerte cambiar de opinión. – Regina levanto una ceja. – Sé qué crees que seriamos un gran error o algo así, te conozco bien, lo suficientemente bien como para saber que enterrarás tus sentimientos para no salir herida. – La rubia se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que tendré que demostrarte que mi intención no es herirte, si no lo contrario.

Regina volvió a reír un poco, ahora era un reto para Emma, por suerte seguramente se cansaría cuando se le pusiese delante un reto más interesante y ambas podría volver a sus vidas.


End file.
